Temptation In a Curly Blonde Package
by Godric's quill22
Summary: He usually thought of the weirdest thing he could possibly do, or that could possibly happen to him. Falling for Melissa McCall was not one of them. Isaac was doomed before it even begun. [Sciles relationship, seduction, older woman-younger male relationship.]
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**CHAPTER 1 - The one where it was an accident.**

When she woke up that day, she had thought it would be one of those days. Basically, an eventless day. She had come in from work at 4am and had gone to shower then straight to bed. Isaac and Scott knew not to bother her on those days so she had as usual slept the required 8 hours and gotten up sometime after midday.

No one was at home as expected because it was a Wednesday afternoon and she expected them to be in school, which they were. Good boys as they were, they had made breakfast before leaving and attached a note that said [Just in case you wake up early.] She didn't wake up early but her bones felt like mush and she really wasn't up to cooking or even fixing herself some snacks so she had just gobbled down the apple juice and pancakes and slumped on the couch to watch TV for the next hour.

It was all she was allowed recently. She went into work at 4pm and came home at 4am except on the weekends when she was free to resume work at whatever time she wanted. There was nothing great on tv at 2pm anyway so mostly she sat down watching cartoons in her pajama's while munching lazily on a bowl filled with a mixture of left over pastries from different times of the month.

The hour was soon up and she felt full, entertained -not as she would have liked but it still made up for it- and with the realization that the kids would be home any time soon, she made her way upstairs to fix herself a bath. Oh yes, she intended to soak for at least thirty minutes and if there was no sign of the boys, maybe indulge in her own self-satisfaction under the foams.

The prospect seemed to evade her thoughts as she sunk into the lukewarm water and allowed the soaps and salts to work their magic. Yes, it was sensual, especially how the water lapped around her nether regions whenever she moved her leg even a bit but after a while, her senses just calmed and her thoughts cleared till she just lay there in the water, soaking.

When the timer went off, she had the intense desire to slam it off but her work awaited and she couldn't afford to be late so she just got out slowly and went about her getting ready procedure.

Scott was an idiot, he has decided. No, it didn't mean he didn't love him anymore. Hell, if anything, it made him love the alpha even more but that was not the point. The point was that the boy had totally ditched him after school for a mission he was sure was going to be action packed. His stupidity included his carry-the-world-on-my-shoulder attitude and Isaac would love a chance to choke slam the shit out of him.

He made his way slowly home, in no hurry at all since Scott wasn't there and would probably be with Stiles later when he was done with whatever shit he had to do. He knew he wasn't alone at home the moment he stepped inside the house because he heard and recognized that heartbeat.

He knew it too well. Knew how it sounded when she was sleeping and how it sounded when she was wide awake or how it just was, when she was doing . . . certain things. Activities. He walked quietly up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door just as quietly behind him so as not to disrupt Melissa's soak in the bath. -Yes, she knew her sad routine too.

When she was done dressing up in the pink slacks and shirt that she wore to the hospital on Wednesdays, she run her fingers through her hair and re-wrapped the hairband around it, leaving the black, bushy curls flowing onto her shoulders. Her bag lay on the chair in her doorway and she picked it up on her way out, locking the door behind her before heading toward the stairs.

She was almost at the stair, in fact she was there, just hasn't started her descent when she caught a sound from behind her that startled her. With a jump and a yelp, she turned around to face her assailant, her panicked brain not functioning properly, only to lose her balance and trip down, her eyes shutting as she braced herself for the blinding pain she knew falling down staircases caused.

Demerits of being a nurse. She was already counting the bones she won't mind if they broke and the ones that were likely to break from this angle but nothing was happening and unless God decided to freeze time for her or some other thing that could only be classified as a miracle, then she was going to. . . She realized then that a hand was clutching hers then before she could see whom it was, she was being hauled against a hard chest and her palms were moving instinctively to the man's -obviously- abs and tilting her body back to get a better look and if possible, better leverage to be able to kick him in the nuts.

"Isaac. . ." Is wasn't supposed to come out as a whisper. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way but she also hadn't expected Isaac's chest to be this ridged or for her body to feel so small against his. The warmth radiating off his skin to her was definitely not helping to clear her mind.

He felt hot. No, not aroused, just really hot as if he was going to start sweating anytime soon but then he knew he wasn't.

He had been in his room, thinking he was going to go to sleep and leave her to whatever she had to do before going to work. He saw absolutely no essence to him worrying her because yes, Melissa McCall was bound to worry. If not about anything at all, then the usual questions of Where is Scott? Is he okay? Why didn't you go with him? Have you eaten? And a whole lot of hoopla.

However, when he heard her on her way to the stairs, he realized he could probably be locked inside the house and being as impulsive as he was, he bounded down the stairs in only his baggy sweats, not bothering to pull on a shirt because all he was going to do was tell her that he was at home so she shouldn't lock up the house but instead, he had startled her and fearing he had just killed her, he pulled her back forcefully to himself and then held her there mainly out of relief, his eyes staring straight ahead and unseeing till he felt her moving slightly in his arms. His hold loosened lightly, his eyes fixed on hers, leaning over her in a way he never had.

He never noticed how fragile she was or better, he did notice how fragile she was but didn't know to what extent her fragility stretched because she was a hard worker and tough as nails but now, towering over her shorter frame while the tension in the room felt like it was going to snap, he was realizing things he really shouldn't be noticing. Not right now anyway.

Her hands had not moved from his biceps and he didn't pretend to not notice when her eyes roamed over his face and hovered a moment longer on his lips because his had been doing a similar thing from the moment she had pulled back long enough for him to see her face completely. To appreciate the soft and gentle ridges on her surreally soft and tender face, her eyes, the shape of her nose, her beautiful hairline -and that was something he never cared for about anyone- and then finally, her lips, lingering and noticing the little twitch at the corner when it happened, her natural-colored lip balm that held a professional touch and matched with the light, natural makeup she wore.

Slowly and not knowing how long he had been staring at her, his eyes found hers again and before he could help himself, before he could school himself to resist the burst of curiosity that she let off in her aura, his head dipped low and slow to press his lips onto hers.

It wasn't weird. Which was weird but he pulled back only to press another kiss to her stunned lips, then another and another till he felt her give under him, her lips becoming more pliant and soft and then she was pouting them, returning his kiss in that same slow sensual pace.

Isaac didn't want to do anything to break the moment and kept his hands planted gently on her hips, not restricting in any manner for just in case she wanted to bolt away from him.

She wasn't thinking. She knew she wasn't thinking, couldn't think as she felt his breath on her cheek, his mouth soft and slightly firm on hers and hers responding to them in a way she doesn't remember ever doing but perhaps that was because she has not been with anyone in more than a decade. No one who was alive, anyway.

Unable to help herself, her hands trailed upwards on his abs till she reached out and pulled his head to hers in a harder kiss, a part of her brain seeming to have decided she has had enough of the gentle and soft kisses. If she was going to go to hell for kissing him, it better be for actually getting a thorough kiss instead of a light and chaste one.

Isaac groaned a bit, feeling his inhibitions fall away slowly with every run of her fingers through his hair and quickly pulled her against himself and snaked his right arm around Melissa. His mouth was warm on hers and she couldn't help moaning in response, pressing herself against him as she started to realize who it was that she was kissing in that moment, even as his tongue gently nudged her lips apart and she opened up for him.

She was going to hell, she thought as his tongue invaded her mouth, sweeping the warmth of her and mapping it out before he sinuously wrapped it along hers. Oh yes, she was going to hell and willingly too.

Isaac moaned. It was to be expected from all the bliss he was being subjected to, his arm roaming her back as the kiss got desperate and deeper and firmer, their tongues batting each other in a sensual dance as she moved into him, standing up on the tip of her toes naturally to ease the crane in his neck and Isaac continuously tightened his hold on her as he devoured her lips.

Soon, the technique of breathing through their noses was just not enough anymore and they pulled apart for air.

The realization seemed to hit full blow as their arms fell away from each other, and they literally jumped back. Melissa's fingertips found their way to her lips, her cheeks flushed and her whole body heated up in ways they really shouldn't be.

"I- " She wanted to say something. She needed to say something yet her voice, and the ability to form sentences, seemed to have dejected her.

"It was an accident." He replied immediately with his voice a coarse and lusty whisper, reading the discomfort from her features without having to use his wolf powers.

"Yes. Totally. I... Thank you for catching me. I would've . . ." She cocked her head in a familiar gesture and he smiled, choosing to provide her with the word.

". . . Fallen."

"Right. Anyway uhmmm. . . I'll. . . Yeah, I'm leaving. Be good." She felt weird saying it. Treating him like a kid when he oh so kissed like a man, made her feel like a woman again even for the briefest moments and her face heated up once more, realizing she was still standing before him.

Clearing her throat loudly, she gave his arm a playful pat -wrong idea as she remembered how those abs had felt under her fingers, the drum and thump of his veins from right under the skin- and hurried down the stairs and out the door, breathing out a relieved sigh.

She was not going to forget that in a very long time.

Left standing at the top of the stairs, Isaac's breathing managed to get to normal after a few more minutes and long after he had stopped hearing her heartbeat pounding loudly as she drove off in her car. He had fantasized about kissing Melissa more times than was normal but the real thing beat the hell out of his fantasies. This was going to be his doom, he was sure.

Because Melissa's lips tasted like heaven, solace and peace yet at the same time, immeasurable danger -which was probably because Scott would snap his head off his shoulder if he found out. If- and yes, he knew the risk but given another chance, he would plunge into her depths all over again and she won't have a second of regret.


	2. Chapter 2: Months after

**Chapter 2 - The one with the months that followed.**

Over the next month, Melissa did her best to forget the kiss that had ensured between Isaac and herself. She chalked it as a moment's weakness and hammered it into her own mind constantly. If only she could believe that.

What she had felt in that instant had been crippling and with the stretch of time, it continued to have the same effect on her. She remembered vividly how his arm had felt wrapped around her and how her petite frame had molded perfectly into his larger frame. She recalled the flexing of his muscles under her palms and the soft feel of his curls as her fingers sifted through them. Oh dear she had touched that hair before.

Several times, actually. She had tousled it and patted it and seen it but all previous deductions on that were changed the moment he had held her in his arms and kissed her as passionately as he had. Slow yet firm, stirring into her inner depths and pulling out sensations she hasn't felt in more than a decade. Oh god just thinking about it made her blood hum.

Isaac knew he was doomed the moment he saw her next. There was really no way out and he wasn't going to lie to himself and find excuses for what had happened. Prior to the kiss, he had no desire to kiss her or do anything amorous with her. Yes, he had more often than not, noticed her heartbeat patterns and silently admired her for her courage, character and heart. She was a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have her.

Including him.

No, he didn't think he was man enough for her. Or perhaps he was. He may have had only one lover and it may have been just a one-night stand but he knew. Every man knew about his own prowess. He could give her pleasure. He could make her feel wanted, open her up and feast on her like she has been secretly craving for ages now.

Idiots, they all are. The men in Beacon Hills. Melissa McCall was a sensual woman whom anyone should want to be with. Yes, it unnerved him to think this way but he really couldn't help it. That kiss had opened the floodgates of his emotions. His very adolescent emotions.

Now he wanted her. Hard and bad. He only had to see her to start feeling a stirring in his groin. It was getting out of hand and he knew it. It was a surprise that Scott hasn't noticed how his pulse rate went skyrocketing the moment his mother walked into the room and how hers seemed to go up to match his.

Whatever he was feeling, he knew he wasn't alone in that. Melissa felt the same way. She felt the same torture he felt.

A spell would have been a better explanation for that but deep down, Melissa knew that wasn't the case. This was nothing spiritual. Oh no. This was physical. Strictly physical temptation that came in a well-polished seventeen-year-old blond body which is purely male. Her cravings grew with every passing moment till she jumped every time she saw Isaac. Something about the boy made her nervous now.

And to think she had wanted to adopt the boy when her financial situation stabilized! People just didn't go around kissing their adopted sons! This is not a porno movie. This was real life. Her life. And in her life, people didn't date their son's best friends. Nor have sexual fantasies about them, or wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat about what had happened between them and their foster son's -which was terrifyingly satisfying- in their dreams.

She tried. Honestly tried to be rid of these feelings but the more she tried, the worse they seemed to get till she was noticing things about Isaac that she really should never notice. Like how her eyes went straight to his groin when he saw him now as if waiting to see what it was that she would be working with.

Until of course that fateful day a month later when she had actually seen it. Well, not the flesh and blood version of it but the outline of that thick shaft in Isaac's sweats and no she hasn't been able to get her mind off it. Her fantasies grew more vivid and specific now.

The boy was huge. Perhaps if he had turned out to be packing a small package, it would have made her realize that he was just a boy but anyone who can handle that length and girth was definitely a man. No, she didn't even need him to be good in bed. She could work with that if only it was inside her. Deep inside her.

"I shouldn't be thinking about these things." She muttered to herself as she had opted for a shower today. She wasn't on edge. She was anxious and excited and strumming in ways she shouldn't, all at the simple thought of Isaac Lahey.

Who was by the way, still in school with Scott and would be for a while yet. "I still have some time to myself." She whispered softly"

Melissa closed her eyes lightly as she went about her shower. She gasped softly when the warm water first hit her skin, stretching her body as she moaned to the ecstatic feeling of the warmth spreading through her every time she roamed the warm cloth over her skin.

What on earth was she doing? Isaac wondered as he entered the house that day. Scott had taken off with Stiles again, and yes, those two were acting very suspicious but he was too engrossed with his problems, with his feelings that he hadn't really wanted to bother with others' issues. All the sighing and content sounds coming from upstairs was really distracting and Isaac found himself creeping up the stairs slowly.

The sounds accompanying her bath was making him crazy. He could not bear it

any longer. He felt starved of her and all his inhibitions started falling off slowly, one by one. Not feeling even an ounce of that infamous control the wolves in Beacon Hills have, he turned slowly around to head to the door and peeped through the little crack to see what she was doing.

This was a mistake, he realized immediately and bit the insides of his mouth to keep from groaning at the sight that met his curious eyes for there she was. Melissa, in all her naked glory just as -and even better than- he had imagined she would look, a soft candle burning on one of the top shelves in the bathroom. But there she stood, dragging a cloth over her breast as she bared her throat as if she

enjoyed the act so thoroughly she could barely contain herself. The sigh that escaped her mouth, though soft and barely heard, carried over to him to assault his werewolf senses.

It only served to enhance the fire already burning inside of him and he felt his cock getting harder than all those times he had fantasized about her. She looked sensational and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Oh, what his tongue would love to do to that woman's skin. . . He wished to lick those rivulets of water rushing down her silky skin. This time he did groan.

The sounds she had made that drew him to the bathroom's door, had been worse enough, accompanied as they were by pictures in his imagination but the

reality was much worse, or far better depending on how much he enjoyed a raging hard on.

Isaac closed his eyes to the tempting sight and tried to shut out the moans and content sighs that escaped her mouth from time to time. To know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her did not make the situation any better or easier and with every passing second, he lost a bit more of himself inside that hard on pressing consciously against the front of his pants.

With every sensual glide of the cloth on her skin, Isaac imagined himself being the one to do it. Imagined that it was his hands, not hers. Imagined what it would feel like to have her arching into him, needy and open. Damn, he didn't want to think about that. To imagine what it would feel like having her in a bed. Or on the floor. Or against that blasted wall.

To have all the time he wanted to play with her, to arouse her till she was aching and to have the chance to prolong their arousal to such an extent they could not wait any longer. To have her screaming her release so loudly he would have to close her mouth with a kiss, and all the time not having to worry about somebody interrupting them. Oh, he would want that. He would want so much to feel her walls clenching around him, her nails digging into his flesh and screaming his name. . . Or better still, whispering his name as if it was a secret. A secret meant for only him to know.

He opened his eyes and turned toward her again. She was moving the cloth up her legs and directly onto her cunt. She gasped suddenly and he could smell her arousal from where he was standing. Her legs parted slowly, her head still tilted back and neck bared innocently. Everything else was innocent but the moan that slipped past her pouting lips. It was the sound of sin. The kind of sin he craved in that instant. He saw her wet the cloth again and this time, leaned fully against the shower wall, seeming to give into the desire to attain that deep pleasure even by herself. Her hand moved over her cunt again, this time, the cloth teasing her sensitive clit with every upwards slide.

He closed his eyes when he heard her breathing pick up, his hand finding its way into the front of his pants and slipping under the band of his boxers. He didn't bother pulling his cock out. There was no need. He felt her breaths coming in quick gasps, his eyelids cracking open so he can see what she was doing.

Her whole body shivered, the combined effect of the running water on her skin and the warm cloth against her clit and secretly, the thought that it was Isaac's hand she felt on her body. She touched herself everywhere. Her breasts, stomach, slowly till her fingers replaced the cloth on her pussy. Parting her labia, she slipped a finger, then two inside herself and dropped her head onto the wall, this time unable to hold back her moans as she tried desperately to hold onto something.

Isaac watched as her fingers went inside her and out for brief moments only to disappear once more. His strokes were getting urgent in rhythm to her fingering herself. His turgid length was almost to the point of bursting and from what he could tell, she was getting close too. Oh, how he wanted to be looking into her eyes when she came. How he willed her to look at him.

His precum stained the front of his pants till at last, her legs buckled under her as her orgasm hit her full force, barely grabbing the tap to stay upright as she fingerfucked herself through her orgasm, her pace wild and wanton till she gasped out on a cry; "Isaac. . ."

That one whisper sent him tumbling down the edge as he came inside his pants, swallowing his own groan of ecstasy as he set his forehead lightly against the door. He hadn't orgasmed in such a long time and Melissa. . . Melissa was one hot woman.

One hot woman who could come out of that shower anytime soon. Thinking faster on his heel, he turned around and made his way lightly to the door downstairs and made a show of "throwing it open" while calling out a cheery; "I'm home!" before hurriedly going up the stairs and into his room to slump against the door.

He stayed there for a while to steady his breathing before pulling his pants down to free his still aching and now sticky member from its confines. The rest of the afternoon, he remained in his room as Melissa moved about, neither saying anything to the other. She had no idea what had happened that afternoon and he was very certain that she had whispered his name as she came. She climaxed from images of him and he did the same with her.

He was needy for her and so was she.

He did nothing about it though. He didn't think there was anything for him to do except move out but that would mean finding a tangible explanation for Scott. He was certain the moment he announced he was leaving, Melissa would put two and two together and understand him but Scott... Scott would need more than any half-assed excuse he could come up with.

And he couldn't possibly tell the boy "Hey I find your mom hot and recently, I've been wanking to her." Yeah that would not only get him out of the house but six feet under.

The next week was torture for Isaac. He only had to see her to remember what he had done. He only had to catch a whiff of her to remember that image of her, arched back taut as a bow and breasts standing erect with equally greedy nipples and her hand stroking herself through her parted legs. Of course, that image was never complete without the soft whisper of his name.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You're so anxious I'm starting to feel anxious." Scott mumbled from beside him as they dismounted his dirt bike.

"I think your mom's home." He replied instead although he managed a small chuckle at the alpha's words.

"And my mom's presence makes you anxious? That has got to be the lamest excuse you've come up with. And let me tell you, you've given a *lot* of lame excuses." The boy replied playfully as he pushed the door open, both eyes going up the stairs to find Melissa as she hurried down the stairs.

"Boys. You're home." She says easily, deliberately keeping her eyes away from Isaac's. The last thing she wanted was for Scott to get a hint about what had happened six weeks ago between them. "John's coming by the hospital today. He says he has something to tell me and that it was a little important. I have no idea what it's about." She stopped in front of them then with a stern look, this time sparing Isaac a look too, added. "Is there something I need to know?"

"What could we possibly be keeping away from you?" Scott replied with a scoff, nudging Isaac in the shoulder and the taller boy nodded his agreement. "Maybe he has finally decided to ask you out. We all know it's been a long time coming."

Her eyes met Isaac's out of mere instinct and saw the boy looking back at her with searching eyes. This was not right. With a sigh, she shook her head and smiled fondly at her son. "Get it out of your head. I'm sure you kids did something. I left gravy in the fridge so you can boil some yam for that okay? And be good. I'll be home earlier today because it's Friday. If you'll go out, make sure to-"

"Mom... I've lived here all my life. Believe me I know the rules." Scott says then pressed a pack to her cheek. "Now go kick some butt."

"In a hospital, that's illegal." She muttered with a chuckle as she was steered out the door.

"You smell jealous." Scott muttered from behind Isaac after the door was closed and they were alone.

Isaac scoffed lightly, climbing up the stairs. "Don't be ridiculous. What reason do I have to be jealous?"

"That's a good question." Scott muttered in acceptance before climbing up after Isaac, then went on to mumble about his stupidity some more.

The topic was dropped as the two converged in the kitchen to cook their dinner, chatting about things and people and basically anything that popped into their mind and Isaac's mind was devoid of thoughts about Melissa for two hours. Two full hours! It was a record in his lust-filled book.

The next morning saw Isaac exercising in the back yard of the house. He didn't usually do that because of all the action in his life but he woke up with a dull feeling in his body and read online that exercising does a great job of keeping your mind off sex.

Melissa woke up late, as usual and a shuffle to her window produced a sight she had never seen, or thought she would see. Nice muscles, she thought while admiring his arms and the ease with which he moved his wrists as the jump rope lifted above his head and swept just below his feet in the grass. She continued staring at him as he moved around the yard. He had removed his shirt and his sweats hung low on his waist -perhaps because he had deliberately placed them there or they had dropped lower with his jumps- and displaying a fine set of muscles in the process. The sun's rays provided just enough light to caress every

portion of his skin and the remaining shadows only made her long for a better look of what was hidden from view.

The glow made his skin look both smooth and inviting, and she knew the hardness he displayed was just as real as it looked. He was almost irresistible, she thought to herself. Oh well, she could not state the same for herself but she knew her beauty wasn't faded completely from years of being a mother.

Isaac felt eyes on him and stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He turned around too quickly and caught her eyes fixed on him. He waited for her eyes to meet hers before in one smug moment, he smirked at her and headed up the stairs and into the house, leaving her standing there with her heart pounding loud in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3: Just tonight

**Chapter 3- The one when it's just tonight.**

He was teasing her and she knew it. Ever since that morning when he had caught her shamelessly staring at his body -ogling would be a better word but still- he has been shamelessly teasing her. Of course, he didn't necessarily wear that same smug look. This time, he wore a look of innocence. Like he had no idea what was going on and succeeding in making her the pervert of their situation.

Not that she was claiming she wasn't. She liked the teasing. Perhaps a little more than she should. The awkward phase in this whole thing was over and now they were back to being comfortable around each other. It definitely put Scott's suspicious nose at ease and away from their business. He was the model son -which was quite disturbing now that she thought of it- He did all the chores at home and hummed happily when doing it.

He cooked her food so that for the past two weeks, she hasn't even cooked, or squeezed some juice because there was always something in the fridge for her when she came back from work, when she was leaving for work. . . Just every time. And she liked it.

She probably shouldn't, she realized, but she preferred this to the time after that kiss when they couldn't stand being in the same room together. Of course, she felt her whole-body throbbing whenever she saw him but that was still comfortable. Especially since she realized he could feel and smell her anytime he wanted. There was no hiding away from Isaac's superhuman senses.

The way he looked at her told her he knew and after a while, she shrugged that knowledge off. There were those times when her eyes caught his from across the room when other people were in there and she'd feel like cocking her head at him to signal "meet me out there for a quickie" but she never did that. She couldn't. Wasn't brave enough for such brazen behavior.

Isaac was having too much fun with this, he was much aware. No, his desire for her hadn't gone down, not even a bit but seeing her and teasing her was much more erotic. He had never done something like that. Hell, he was the guy -still is- who has had sex only once and even then, he had had to been possessed to gather the courage needed to seduce her.

Yet here he was, seducing this woman with food and his natural charm. He didn't even know he had that but the more he did it, the more he enjoyed it. Her reaction, the smiles she'd give when she chanced upon the meals, that was far too pleasing for him. By now, he had an entire collage of Melissa's expressions and most of them were faces filled with pleasure.

They sure came in handy -pun intended. - He didn't peep on her after that but that didn't mean he didn't engage himself in his nightly wanks either and yes, on those occasions when Scott had dragged him to the hospital to give her food, he had merely waited in the doorway across the hall for her gaze to find his.

He was getting used to that, he realized, but he also knew that he should make a decision as to what he would do about all this. He obviously wanted her, not just to make food for her but to make love to her and touch her in ways he had never thought he would even imagine.

With a deep sigh, he barged through the door of the house and nearly bumped into her. "I'm so sorry. I got caught up in a school project and I couldn't get off and my god it's. . ." His hand came up as he checked the time. ". . . Oh god it's 15 minutes to 4. You have to be there at 4, I know. So what if I make you something simple instead or I can bring it. . ." He went on and on, stepping past her and into the room to drop his school bag on the couch before heading to the kitchen to start rummaging through the fridge.

Melissa couldn't help chuckling as she followed him to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest easily. "Isaac?"

He paused in his activities to turn towards her, eyes rounded in an emotion she couldn't really place. "Yeah?"

"I can cook for myself, you know that right?" She asked simply and watched fascinated as a small smile crept up onto his features.

He did have a tendency to overreact. He was well aware of that flaw and having her smiling at him like he was the silliest being in the world was calling his attention to it in ways that made him, for once, love that blasted flaw of his. "So did you already cook something or was that a question to send me a message of sorts?" He asked easily after a while.

"I made mashed potatoes. I left some for you anyway because Scott isn't coming home tonight. He's uhm. . . Spending the weekend at Stiles'."

"Yeah he told me." And now, he was leaning back against the counter with his legs crossed casually at the ankles as he watched her from across the room. "I'll be at the loft too, by the way. I'll probably be back Sunday afternoon." And no, he didn't have to spell it out for her that he was afraid of being alone in the house with her.

"Well that one's definitely news to me." She managed with a smile. "I'm guessing you won't be here when I get back then?"

"Yeah that's more than likely. Take care." He added then chuckled when she quirked a brow at him. "Oh, come on, you work in a hospital. It's the home of all illnesses. Something could go drastically wrong at any time at all so take care seems like a befitting thing to say to a nurse."

"Right. I'll take care. And you be good." She turned and walked easily out the door. She was going to be a few minutes late but she figured she was allowed a few mishaps every once in a while.

Isaac remained standing in that same spot long after Melissa was gone, his knuckles whitened from all that hard gripping of the countertop. It had taken a lot more strength than he had imagined, to not stalk across the room, grab her head and devour those lips. Two months, that's how long it has been and he still had the desire to claim them again. She didn't even have to try. He was right there.

He finished his mashed potatoes and picked up his backpack but had the sense to text Derek first. He had clothes and toiletries at the loft already so there was no need for those. Just his books for assignments. [[ Hey, you home?]]

After a few minutes, his phone beeped with a reply from Derek. [[ Naah I'm out of town. Scott didn't tell u?]]

[[ I'm sure I wouldn't be asking if he did. What's up with him anyway?]]

[[ Aren't you the one living in the same house as him?]]

[[ Ha-ha. Funny. What are you doing out of town?]]

[[ I went to visit Cora and before you ask, I'll be home next Friday.]]

Isaac chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he read the message then just for the fun of it, typed; [[ You're not expecting me to tell you I'm going to miss you, do you?]]

He didn't have to wait long for the reply from Derek. [[ Don't you dare!]]

[[ Aww so cute.]] After a while when he didn't get a reply, he threw the phone down beside him, chuckling. Oh, pulling Derek's strings were fun as hell but he was going to get a jostling when the bulky wolf came back home. It took him a while for realization to sink in. He could still go to the loft but that meant being alone in that hollow place.

On the other hand, he could stay and hope that he has enough self-control to withstand Melissa's tender charms. Oh lords, just thinking about that was affecting him. He fell face first with a groan onto the bed and petulantly rolled around before settling on his back to measure and analyze his predicament.

So, there he lay hours later with a raging hard on and counting from a thousand backwards just to be able to go back to sleep. Not that it was working considering he was up to 500 and still wide awake -and as impossible as this seems- harder than he was when he started the stupid count.

Taking a dejected sigh, his hand begrudgingly went to the front of his sweats to start palming himself. The relief was instant and all reservations he had felt prior to that single act vanished as his fingers trailed along his thick length through the fabric of his cotton sweats then after several minutes of enjoying the delicious torture, he slipped his hand under the band to pull out his hard cock and start stroking the thick and erect shaft with just his forefinger and thumb at first, circling his thumb over the bulbous head sensually and biting his bottom lip lightly as he fell back fully on the bed to enjoy the feeling he was getting from his own ministrations.

She was really looking forward to a quiet night away from the boys and was full of hums and smiles at nothing in particular as she drove all the way back home. It was almost 11 pm but she had already decided to ditch this particular weekend and only put her name down for cases of emergency. She stepped down from the car, making as little noise as she could, unconsciously slipping into her attitude when the boys were home.

In the back of her mind, she realized that she didn't need to be so quiet since she was going to be alone for the weekend and almost did a childish fist pump when she heard it. Acting on pure instinct, she tiptoed to where she kept the new bat -away from Stiles- and headed in the direction of the noise to face off the intruder. Perhaps she should have called Scott first but that was the last thing on her mind.

She reached it before realizing where she was. Isaac's room. With a frown on her face, baseball bat still held up in "swinging position" with one hand, she used the other hand to push the door open slowly only to freeze at the sight that met her. It was mesmerizing -and yes, she knew it shouldn't be- but beautiful was the only word she could use to describe the view she had.

The soft sheen on his skin was just alluring under the lights that snuck in through his window. She was finding a new appreciation for the room's location which had more to do with the glorious specimen lying on the bed than on the lights streaming in through the windows. She watched transfixed as his hands moved slowly, sinuously from tip to base, pausing at each end to take time to massage it and right before her eyes, she saw him getting bigger and unbelievably bigger.

Isaac's hand moved on his cock, up, down, up, down, squeeze, tease, pump till his breath caught in his throat and in that moment, his breaths got shallow. His hips started moving of their own accord on the bed and he enjoyed the slow motion of his hips as it caused his cock to push in and out of his made fist, his precum serving as a lubricant for easy movement.

He heard her heartbeat before he saw her. She was turned on, that much was clear. Melissa was watching him jerk off just as he had done only a few weeks prior and for a moment, his hand faltered but then instead of pulling back, it spurred him on. He loosened up, stopped suppressing his moans and threw in a few dirty talks just for her pleasure and judging from the pick-up of her breathing, he was definitely sure that she was excited and horny as fuck.

"Oh yeah, suck the head. Yeah just like that, baby. You like that, don't ya? Like my big fat cock in your mouth" He punctuated it with a deep groan and firm tug on his cock. "Take it deep inside your throat. Oh yeah fucking swallow me whole..." His hips shot off the bed, immersed in the act now as his fingers and hands made the motions. "Fuck, Melissa, I'm gonna cum in your mouth." But he didn't. Hell, he didn't come at all because the moment the words left him, she dropped the thing she was holding in a loud, hard-to-miss noise.

He had successfully feigned his ignorance to her actions to this point but at this point, there was absolutely no way of getting out of this predicament now. He forced himself to freeze and looked up with feigned surprise to catch her eye. He sighed dramatically when she literally fled the room and to hers.

He was torn as to what to do but using his cock as a compass, a tool and a decision maker, he stood up, pushed down his pants the rest of the way down and walked all the way to Melissa's room.

Melissa was sitting on her bed; hunched over from what had happened and embarrassed as hell about it. Her hands shot up to her face in shock at Isaac's sudden entrance. She hadn't expected him to follow her. She hadn't expected anything because she didn't know what to expect. What did one expect when she's caught watching her son's friend's hard throbbing cock like she wanted to swallow him whole.

And oh god, the way he had said her name made her feel dirty and good and yes, she realized her life was becoming more and more like a porn script but after slowly pulling her palms from her face, and being re-exposed to the hard and throbbing beauty that was Isaac Lahey's body, she didn't care what the script says. She was definitely going to be in this movie. Oh yes, she was. Her tongue moved to wet her dry lips, eyes fixed hungrily on the length that had her throbbing down there by the mere sight of it.

Isaac felt awful stood there with his throbbing dick pointing at her like a weapon, accusing her of being a pervert when just a few weeks prior, he had been doing the same thing. There was a very long, very British silence where neither of them knew what to do or say. Suddenly he was the lodger and she was the landlady and they most certainly should never have been in this sort of situation but he couldn't go back. Not when his cock was still making the decisions so he broke the silence with an easy... "I'm so sorry Melissa, I shouldn't have burst in like that." There was no response and she just sat there staring up and down his body, eyes raking over his physique and fucking him with them till he felt his chest heat up from the scrutiny.

Isaac took a few steps closer and put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, which was a really stupid thing because his cock was still leading the way and protruding from the rest of his body, bouncing comfortably and confidently in front of him. She responded by leaning closer to him and resting her head against

his stomach.

She stayed like that for about a minute just resting her head and Isaac could feel her chin in his pubes, his hard member inappropriately pointing over her other shoulder and had to hold in a groan at the image that presented him. She slowly stood up, Isaac's cock running all the way down her body as she did so, bouncing off her breasts along her belly following the contours of her body which was sadly still clad in her hospital clothes. Oh, what he wouldn't do to rip those clothes off.

They stood face to face and his breath remained still as he didn't know which way this was going to go and thought she might throw him out.

"No, I'm sorry" she finally said. "I've just not had male company in a while and I'm suddenly realizing how long it has been since... Since, well, since I was with a man in that way. I guess I just didn't realize how lonely it has been. I'm sorry. This should have never happened."

"Its fine Melissa, I don't mind you watching. Just to be honest with you, . . ." He started to say then realizing that at this rate, he couldn't get anywhere, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her hard against his body, enjoying the soft gasp of surprise that escaped her parted lips. ". . . I was enjoying it. I saw you when you were there. . . And I kept doing it. Just for you." He continued, leaning into her as his hands found the hem of her shirt and slid her palms up, pulling her vest from the band of her pants to feel her heated up skin. "And just because I really want to kiss you again, I'll tell you that I watched you before when you were in the shower. I didn't mean to but after seeing you, I couldn't look away. I heard you call for me, Melissa. I watched as you stroked yourself to orgasm with my name on your lips, Melissa. I want..." His breath was whispering across her skin and Melissa was weakened in the knees, her hands coming up to grip his abs again in a move that felt too familiar.

Her eyes fluttered open, giving into the sensations that were overwhelming her as he spoke. "I want to kiss you badly. I want you. . ." He didn't finish that. Maybe he had never intended to but she couldn't think about it as his lips crashed onto hers in a hard kiss born of desperation.

Her response was just as fiery and groaned when he pulled back. Sighing in contentment when he finally pulled her shirt and vest off in one single move. Then she was sinking back onto the bed with him, rolling around as his hands worked to even out the clothes disparity between them till only her panties were left.

Isaac could feel her hands everywhere and he loved it. He had spent so many nights thinking about how it would feel to have her like this and now that he had it, he was certain he was addicted to her touch. His mouth moved along her jaw, enjoying the little whimpers she gave away from her pleasure. He sucked on her neck, his hips grinding into hers as hers parted to allow him to settle between her legs. His hands found her breast, fondling them sinuously.

Melissa's back arched off the bed, her legs bending at the knees. He slithered down her body, lips following the trail his hands left, sucking first one nipple then the other into his mouth. His kisses trailed lower and lower till he dropped a full one smack on her pussy through her panties. He pulled apart her legs and licked her though her panties till she was moaning in ecstasy.

Slowly, he pushed her panties aside to slip his fingers in, one first, then two while his lips attacked her clit. He felt her fingers in his head, spurring him on, tightening and grinding down desperately into his mouth and fingers till her inner walls clenched around his fingers and with a half-assed warning, she came into his mouth, his tongue sucking and licking her as she rode out her orgasm.

He was horny and hungry for her in a totally different and foreign way and his fingers fumbled at the waist band of her panties before finally, giving up on the gentle approach, he ripped the flimsy material off and slowly kissed back up her body till he was hovering over her, looking down at her till her eyes found his and locked on as the head of his cock rubbed sinuously along her wet folds as if requiring permission from her.

Without breaking the eye contact -she couldn't quite bring herself to- she lifted her hips up, her right leg lifting up to wrap around his thigh and succeeding in taking a fraction of an inch of his member into her. It was all the confirmation he needed before pushing into her, his body trembling with every inch of him that she took into her till he was buried, all 10 inches of him deep inside her. There was no going back at this point, he knew that.

He knew that all along but with her virgin tight walls pulsing around him, the reality sunk in and he realized he didn't want to change this... Well, except... He moved back slowly then pushed into her again, the force of the thrust causing her eyes to flutter shut. The sensations were too much for him especially considering he had almost cum when she had dropped the bat and had had to hold all that back.

His thrusts got deeper, faster and harder, each one jerking Melissa upwards on the bed in a captivating way that caused her pert tits to bounce till Isaac couldn't keep his hands off them anymore. He grabbed, fondled and squeezed them, leaning down to suck on those erect nipples till she was gasping out her pleasure.

Melissa came alive in his arms in a way he never thought possible and it spurred him on, thrusting hard and fast into her as she run her restless fingers in his hair then down his neck to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin in a way that he found he really loved. They paused and kissed for quite some time, Isaac's dick buried deep inside her, and slowly, he began to move in and out of her again.

Slowly at first then harder as he felt her react beneath him. Isaac was thrusting hard at this point; her groans were resounding in his ears along with the sound of his ball sack slapping against her ass and it created an intoxicating blend of squelching noises as his cock went in and out of her.

When Melissa grabbed his head hard and pulled him down for an even harder kiss, he lost it, growling animalistically when her walls tightened around him and spilt his cum so deep inside her, filling her up completely but her jerks told him she wasn't quite done yet so he kept thrusting into her, drawing out his own orgasm in a way he didn't know was possible till finally, on a wanton gasp, both her thighs tightening around his, she orgasmed. Hard.

He collapsed on top of her, drained and trembling at what had just transpired and flopped on top of her letting his head rest on her tits. After a few moments of heavy panting as both struggled to get their breaths even again, Isaac started to move off her, leaning back to watch his cock slide out of her pussy inch by glorious inch.

Then the beautiful sight of his cum spilling out of her along the crack of her asshole and onto her sheets to form a patch followed. Melissa lay with her eyes closed, legs spread far apart, enjoying the first orgasm she had in a decade. She opened her eyes and looked at Isaac whom kneeling in front of her totally naked. They were both trying to make sense of what had just happened and the consequences but mostly, he was extremely happy with himself.

She remained quite for a while then as if suddenly regaining consciousness, pulled her legged close then sat up on her bed, seeming to give up on the idea of "covering up" when Isaac had seen and been inside her only moments ago. "That. . ." she started to say only for him to cut into her words.

"Shouldn't have happened?" He was a little bit upset but he wasn't going to fess up or act childish. No reason to give her more ammunition to use against him. She didn't reply him for a while but his response was boldly written on her face. This had been a one-time thing only and it was never going to allow it to happen again. Well, not if he had a say in that matter.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower." She replied instead and shuffled off the bed, standing buck naked and walking away from him, sticky mess running down the inside of her legs.

Isaac heard her close the bathroom door and didn't wait for her to come out to have a "sane" conversation about this. He wasn't done with Melissa yet and he knew she wanted for him to keep at it.

She just felt guilty about it but the way he saw it, one time and ten times would still have the same effect so he was going for ten. And if possible, more.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning after

**Chapter 4: The one with the morning after.**

Isaac couldn't sleep a wink. Alright that may be an exaggeration but it wasn't far from the truth either. He had spent the next two hours after returning to his room, on his bed, listening to Melissa's pulse and breaths till they had evened out and calmed down when exhaustion and sleep took control and pulled her under. Isaac had gone to take a shower then. He hadn't wanted to disturb the woman so he managed to go about it as quietly as he could have till finally, he settled in bed, feeling fresh from the aroma of the shower gel although his cock still hummed with an emotion that could only be classified as desire. Pure and intense desire.

Shameless desire. And fuck yes, he didn't like his bed anymore. He wanted to spend the night with Melissa, stroking her to orgasm after orgasm, fucking her at will, hearing her beg for him; For him to stop, then not stop, then to go faster and harder and yes, begging for him to use all her holes and shoot his load deep into her. Oh yes, he wanted that more than anything.

But of course, if wishes were horses, beggars would be riders. He fell asleep sometime after he had taken his bath, lulled to sleep by her relaxed breaths and he had slept better than he had, in ages. Perhaps it was the sex, or the woman, or the absolutely abominable nature of their union, or all three combined but fuck it felt good.

It was the first thing he thought of when he woke up sometime the next morning and heard Melissa somewhere downstairs. Three guesses that she was in the kitchen whipping something up and preparing her "It was wrong" speech. He wasn't going to have any of that from her. At least that's what Isaac decided as he walked to the bathroom he shared with Scott at the end of the hallway to brush his teeth.

Melissa was going right out of her mind is what she was doing. When she woke up that morning, she had wanted to believe all that happened last night was a dream and she could have succeeded too except that abstaining from sex for a decade makes your pussy virgin tight, no matter how old you are and when something large, thick and long, is stuffed inside something that tight, there's meant to be some evidence left.

And yes, she may have washed the cum out of her but her pussy was pulsing in ways she never thought possible and the more she tried not to think about it, the more she hummed from down below. She found herself inadvertently stifling several moans since she woke up. Dear lord she felt like she was going to have an orgasm just from the aftershocks in her body.

A part of her wanted to flee the house but she couldn't quite bring herself to do that, and no she didn't stay because she was expecting another bout of sex from a very fit and gorgeous seventeen-year-old werewolf with curly blond hair. No. She stayed because taking the coward's way out was never really her way of operating and she wanted to once and for all just clear the air and settle all matters pertaining to the matter.

She sighed, rearranging the grapes on the toast she had made. She usually ate it that way. Instead of getting jam, she preferred to put the actual fruits on the bread. Some days, it was strawberries and others it was grapes or slices of apples or pineapples or basically whatever fruit she was in the mood for. Lazily and absentmindedly, she stashed a whole bunch of grapes on the toast then plucked one off and put it into her mouth.

Isaac doubted that Melissa heard him coming down the stairs because nothing changed. Her anxiety level was already at a high but didn't get any higher and her heartbeats were just as they had been when he woke up. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to watch her back. It has been a long while since he saw her like this. Relaxed and basically without plans of going to the hospital.

The stupid part of his brain wished she had been naked and sprawled out downstairs waiting for him to come and devour her but right now, how she looked wasn't bad either. She was in a flannel long sleeved shirt that was several sizes bigger than her so the fabric was bunched up at the elbows in an attempt to keep it from interfering with what she was doing. The shirt stopped somewhere mid-thigh but from the cut sides, he could see what he guessed was her pajama shorts.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he steeled himself and strode into the kitchen with purposeful strides. He was behind her in just four strides and without waiting for an invitation, he snuck his arms around her from behind, smiling to himself when she literally jumped in his arms. "Penny for your thoughts" He whispered easily, leaning down to place his chin on her shoulder.

"Isaac. . ." Her voice came out as a whisper. She hadn't intended for it to come out that way and she felt betrayed by her own voice.

"Did you sleep well?" Isaac asked before Melissa could say anything more. He could tell by the way she was smelling in that moment that she wasn't going to tell him "Please let's fuck again" but rather the opposite.

"About last night. . ." She started to say instead of answering his question.

Teasingly, and taking a bold step, Isaac pressed a kiss to the side of her neck then smiled when he felt her pulse rate rise rapidly under his lips. "You didn't answer my question, Melissa."

Her body was threatening to betray her because that hum, the one she woke up with, was all over her body now and she was holding her breath because she was afraid Isaac would weaken her resolve and make her fold under his attentions. Isaac was temptation personified and the way he said that; calmly yet authoritatively, was just too much for her. Suddenly she heard a song resounding in her ears. A sound that freakishly detailed exactly how she was feeling in that moment:

"It started out as a feeling Which then grew into a hum Which then turned into a quiet song.

Which then turned into a quiet word.

And then that word grew louder and louder till t'was a battle cry.

I'll come back, when you call me."

That ending terrified her immensely because there she was, standing in Isaac's arms with the firm knowledge that if she was firm with him just one time, he would back off forever and yet she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. "Isaac. . ." She tried again, hating her voice more and more. At this rate, she feared she would be the one to pounce on him so while a part of her wanted him to let go off her, the other really gone part of her pleaded with him to just devour her quickly before she does. That way she still has an excuse and a little bit of dignity. ". . .We can't . . . Last night was. . ."

"I just wanna hold you, Melissa. I really just feel like holding you." Isaac whispered against her skin. Part of that was a lie but then technically, sex included some sort of holding activity too so it wasn't a complete lie. He swayed slowly behind her, hands travelling low on her sides till they found the hem of her extra-large shirt then slipped under them.

Melissa held her breath as Isaac's hands roamed her body, her palms braced against the counter and eyes fixed unseeingly on the plate before her on the counter that was filled with toast and grapes. She stifled a hiss when his palms connected with her bare skin under her shirt and without much control left she leaned her head back, settling it on his shoulder as a final attempt at resistance rose through her throat. "Isaac. . ."

He smiled softly, pressing another kiss to that one large pulse point in her neck that kept thumping like it was being strummed then whispered. "I'm still just holding you, babe." But of course, that wasn't it. His palms trailed upwards on her fit body, stopping tantalizingly under her breasts then going back down again, teasing the waist band of her pajama shorts.

Melissa's nipples were as hard as rocks and she was so soaked down there, she didn't need to touch to know. She knew her body and it seems Isaac did too because with every touch of his able hands on her body, she felt closer and closer to giving in. At this rate, even if they ended up not having sex, she was certain she'd be masturbating several times today to ease the ache.

Isaac felt her start to tremble in his arms and knew just then she wasn't going to think about this anymore. Melissa was past the point of thinking and was settled comfortably in the feeling zone. Just as slowly, he pulled one hand out from under her shirt to lift one of hers up and place it around his head. She sighed, the sound evidence of nothing but pure lust.

Slowly, he cupped her breast though the fabric of her shirt and smiled against her skin when she successfully stifled a moan. She was definitely more determined than he thought but when he continued to fondle and massage her breast through the shirt while his other hand roamed her chest, she couldn't stifle a wanton moan and her fingers found their way into his soft baby curls to take a firm grip. Not at all how she would handle a baby's hair.

His lips started moving on her neck in earnest as his fingers started the combined process of unbuttoning her shirt till it was hanging open and there was evidence of her arousal right in the hardness and erectness of her nipples. Isaac's hands now went further down to push the flimsy shorts down till they were piled in a pool at her feet. Stepping back slightly, he flipped her around till she was facing him and was not even well settled when his lips captured hers in a hard kiss, claiming her in ways that she couldn't help but respond to. She was gone. She knew she was gone and her arms moved to grip his sides as his fingers tangled in her wild hair, tilting her head left and right to manipulate the kiss to his wishes. Melissa liked the feeling of being used that way by him more than she should and parted her lips when his tongue probed, giving him full access into her warm depths. Their tongues battled each other, not for dominance because yes oh yes, she wanted Isaac to dominate her.

His hands moved to her shoulders slowly the started to pull her shirt off. Slowly it joined the pool of her shorts on the floor and her fingers quickly went to work as she pulled the string in his grey sweatpants loose, hooked both palms at either side of his hips and guided the tender fabric down till it fell easily off his hips to the floor. Her hands found his cock easily because it was hard and throbbing and hanging prominently between their naked bodies. She stroked him slowly at first then firmly, squeezing hard enough to pull out premature precum from his hole and she smeared it over the head, her fingers playing with the ring under the head. Their kiss broke because they needed air. Isaac more than Melissa because of the attention she paid to his cock. His lips found her neck again though, nibbling and suckling, pressing soft bites to the pale skin till her hand movements on his dick faltered. It didn't change anything though because after the first flow of precum was forced out, it felt like a fucking dam broke and his cock started oozing wildly, serving as lubrication to make the jerking easier and with less uncomfortable friction.

Isaac knew when he was close enough to come so he stopped her hand movements then in one easy move that had her short of breath for a while, he lifted her up onto the cold countertop and pressed kisses down her body till his lips were hovering over her moist core. He lifted her left leg onto the counter, bent at the knee and guided away from her body so she was wide open for his scrutiny.

Her clean-shaven pussy was a sight to behold especially as her labia had pinkened further due to her arousal. Her juices were linking her labia together in a way that turned him on more than he imagined it would. It was his first time coming into vivid contact with a pussy like this and he wanted to savor the moment.

Tentatively, he licked, moaned and licked more firmly now till he wasn't just licking anymore but was full out eating her out like a hungry wolf devouring its prey. Oh yes, he liked this meal. Especially because her hips just kept jutting out and her fingers kept his face right there to her core even as his tongue slipped into her and his thumb found her clit to start stroking her in tune with his tongue's thrusting motions.

"Oh god. . ." she started slowly then her screams escalated as she got closer and closer to the end; "oh my. . . Fuck. . . Yes, eat that cunt oh my god I'm gonna cum... Oh, fuck yes, you're making me cum! I'm cumming!" she screamed out as her orgasm rocked though her body, her back arching beautifully off the counter, thighs squeezing Isaac's head further as if to keep him away although her fingers kept their firm hold in his hair to keep him close to her. Willingly.

He lapped hungrily at her juices, watched as some escaped him and trickled down to her asshole. Before he could help himself, his finger trailed downwards to her puckering hole to smear her orgasmic juices around, pulling back to watch as she clenched her muscles there then released them only to clench again. He got the message loud and clear and chuckled throatily and leaned in to lick a long and firm swipe along her crack before pulling away.

"I won't touch that. Not yet. Not today" He whispered as he stood up straight then pulled her roughly off the counter, flipped her around, bent her over and kicked her legs apart in a short period of time before plunging his hard, pulsating length deep inside her in one long thrust which caused her body to jerk forward on the cold surface.

A whimper escaped her at how full she felt and Isaac smiled cockily to himself as he pulled back then slammed into her once more. His thrusts were hard but slow-paced, driving Melissa wild as she felt herself reacting all over again. She didn't think she could survive another bout of that but it seemed she was about to find out.

Isaac waited, bidding his time till she was all prepped and ready then gripped her hips firmly and started ponding hard and fast into her. Slapping sounds filled the kitchen from their wild animalistic mating and this time, Melisa didn't hold back her moans and whimpers. She felt weakened at the knees and basically everywhere else and clenched her fists tightly as his hardened balls slapped her clit, stimulating her further till her inner muscles were clenching tighter around his cock, announcing another orgasm.

Isaac pushed a thumb into his mouth to slick it up then slowly rubbed her nub till it opened up and swallowed him slowly inside. It tipped her over the edge. She didn't understand why and she was beyond caring but Isaac's finger lodged deep inside her ass was the final straw that sent her spiraling into another orgasm, her breaths shallow and coming out in short hyperventilating gasps.

It was a sweet torture how her walls clenched around him, milking him and squeezing him tight till he lost all sense of control. Reaching for both of her arms, he used it to pull her upright into a half standing position before him, arm wrapping around her midsection as he pummeled into her sloppy pussy, chasing his own orgasm wildly and with wanton abandon, his free hand squeezing her tits as his lips found their way to her neck, whispering inaudibly against her skin till he went completely still behind her, his cock spasming inside her as he shot load after load into her, the multiple sensation giving her a very mini orgasm that had her knees bucking under her.

After what felt like hours later, he finally let go off her limp body then collapsed on top of her in a weak puddle.

His cock was still pulsing and she still couldn't think straight. -Not that she wanted to- After a while of staying in that position, he stirred slowly and started to press soft kisses along her shoulder blades. Melissa was too exhausted to even notice anything else beyond Isaac's warmth behind her.

Slowly, he pulled out of her, his thick cum leaking out of her as he did although she still didn't move. Slowly, he pulled her up and into a standing position then lifted her up effortlessly into his arms and up the stairs, not caring about his complete nude state.

Isaac placed her gently on the bed then leaned in to press a kiss to her lips which she replied lazily to. "I'm going to get you that breakfast in a while, okay?" He whispered, brushing her hair back.

"Mmhm. 'kay." Melissa mumbled just as tiredly and watched through heavily lidded eyes as the teen boy exited her room. Her breakfast came a few minutes later then she stayed in bed lazily with him till noon and yes, they ate all their meals in bed.

Later that night, they had another fuck section then two other times on Sunday. It was a great weekend for her and an impactful one for him.


	5. Chapter 5: This is wrong

**Chapter 5: The one where this is wrong.**

 **Summary: Melissa's heart and head are at odds with each other and Isaac tries to respect that.**

She was staying away from Isaac. It was a pretty futile endeavor all things considered. They lived in the same house and pretty much saw each other all the time. Either Scott was dragging Isaac to the hospital to bring her lunch or they were running into each other because again, they lived in the same house. No, she didn't want him to leave either and this was perhaps the only decision that had nothing to do with Scott. She wanted Isaac to stay because /she/ wanted him around.

She was used to the casual talks they had and the occasional laughs they shared as well as the fact that whenever they set the table to sit and eat as a family, it wasn't two places anymore but rather 3. If only it wasn't so damn hard seeing him every day and keeping her hands off him.

For his part, Isaac seemed to have realized what she was doing and endeavored to making it as easy for her as he can. Namely, he stopped going out of his way to make her day better and just stayed within his usual rights by making her dinner. He didn't wink at her like he used to and didn't send her hot texts about what he wanted to do to her when they next met.

He wasn't winking at her and for all intents and purposes, seemed to be handling their silent 'break up' a lot better than she was. The only indication the boy had given about the fact that he remembered what they had had, even if it had been a brief while, was when on his eighteenth birthday, after Stiles and Scott had took off -yes she was starting to agree with John on the issue that there could be something romantic going on between the two boys because they were touchier than they usually were and Scott always had a protective arm around Stiles (either on his shoulder or around him) and she had, on more than one occasion, seen the boys just standing there, their arms wrapped around each other in a hug. No, not talking, just holding each other- leaving just Isaac and her at home, he had grabbed her by the waist, a palm cradling her cheek and thoroughly kissed her till they were both breathless.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he dropped his arms from around her and took a step back, making clear his intention of wanting her but at the same time, not wanting to do anything she didn't want, with a rueful smile on his lips. She had watched him walk away from her towards the stairs before whispering; "happy birthday, Isaac."

He turned back, only to smile at her and then went on his way to his room. He didn't look sad -which she was really glad about- just a little regretful.

And yet, here she sat, a whole month later with a glass or red wine before her, zoned out and unable to get that kiss out of her head even though she could hear Natalie talking to her.

Natalie had been talking with Melissa for close to an hour now. Well, in the beginning, she had been talking with her but now, she was sure she was just talking /to/ the nurse when she asked that same question for the third time and got 'Hm?' as a response. The women had decided as their monthly get-together, this month, they would go to a bar, sit in a booth, drink and catch up. It had been her idea because for a while now, she was certain something was up with Melissa but the woman has been unusually tight-lipped about it. She slammed both palms on the table before them, hard and loud enough to get Melissa's attention. "Okay spill." She says sternly.

"Spill what?" Melissa asked, blinking rapidly into focus although her eyes were fine but her thoughts were the ones with the issues. And the name of that issue was Isaac. Isaac -Greek god- Lahey.

"Spill whatever it is that has you looking like you are now." Natalie reinforced, trying to keep her stern look in place and was very thankful for the dim lights in the pub because then Melissa won't see the burst of curiosity on her face.

"How do I look?" The other woman managed to ask, feigning an air of calm he didn't really feel in that moment.

"You know how much I hate it when you get evasive." Was she getting impatient? Yes, she was quite possibly getting there and two more evasive answer would do great in launching her to that destination.

"I just... I have a lot on my mind so I don't know exactly what it is that you expect me to spill." That wasn't far from the truth... Even though it wasn't the truth. Yes, there was the issue of Scott's college fees and whether or not he was going to get that Scholarship he applied for and the payment of a few things but then Raphael had said he would provide for that so that was one heavy burden off which only left the other. Isaac.

"I want you to spill the one that you feel you need to make a decision on yet your heart is messing with your head or in more vivid terms, your heart's desires are conflicting with what your head thinks is right." Natalie coaxed. "Come on, Melissa. . . I'm your best friend. Aside John but anyway, I'm your best female friend. If you can't tell me this then who are you going to tell?" He was going to burst wide open and bubbled of curiosity were the only things that would remain of her, Natalie was sure of it.

"A catholic priest? Under the oath of confession?" Melissa mumbled, pouring three shots of tequila and gulping them down. She wanted to be drunk but sadly, that was taking a long time to happen.

"Oh please. Is it that bad?" Natalie asked, calming down when she realized that this may actually be a very serious matter from seeing how eagerly Melissa gulped down those shots.

When she started feeling her vision haze and her head lull to the side, she instantly felt her confidence skyrocket and then muttered quite bluntly. "It depends on how you see me having sex with Isaac. Multiple times."

"Oh god." It was all she could say as she looked at Melissa. She should have really prepared for /anything/ but she also knew Melissa wasn't wild in nature. She was the most principled of them -She, John and Melissa- so she hadn't thought to think about a sexual scandal. With a teenager! This was the kind of thing /she/ did, not Melissa.

"I know- I know... It was wrong and I got carried away and forgot that I'm old enough to be his mother but he doesn't treat me like a mother. When he holds me... and kisses me... And I- I should just stop mortifying you." Melissa had almost lost herself into that blissful bubble she always found herself in, just at the mere thought of the boy.

"Melissa-" Natalie tried to say, shaking her head slowly at her friend.

"I know it's disgusting and-" The nurse muttered, admonishing herself.

"That's not what I was going to say." Natalie chipped in.

"-he's one of my son's best friends." The nurse continued her self-depreciating rant as though her best friend hadn't said anything and it was mainly because she hadn't even heard her when she had cut through her words. "And he lives under my roof because I'm supposed to be his /guardian/ and- wait what?" It hit her finally what her friend had said, the words coming back to her like an echo even in the relatively loud room. The pub wasn't a rowdy place and was mostly filled with middle -aged men and women. Workers looking to unwind after a stressful week with only a few youngsters and even they, usually kept the calm.

The dancing wasn't wild because the music wasn't but there were at least two couples on the dancefloor at all times.

"No keep talking." Natalie said, waving her hand to emphasize her point.

"No... That's not what you were going to say?" And her incredulous tone really said it all as she leaned into Natalie.

"No. That's what you think of the issue. You have already decided that it is wrong for you and Isaac to be doing... whatever it is you're doing with Isaac and I'm not saying it's right. I'm just saying that you already /know/ it's wrong so I don't need to tell you that. If that makes sense." Natalie answered when she saw the curiosity which was now reflected on Melissa's face even with the amount of alcohol she had in her system.

"It does. I guess." The tipsy woman muttered to herself before looking up at her friend. "So what... What are you saying?"

"That as your friend, I wanna know how he makes you feel?" Natalie replied and yes, she had to refrain herself from jumping up in her seat and clapping her hand gleefully.

"What?" Melissa slurred.

"You heard me." She deadpanned with a firm slap on the top of the table.

"Yeah I just... this wasn't really how I imagined this conversation would go." Melissa mumbled, pouring herself another glass of that wine, making it her second glass of wine and third bottle of tequila for the night.

"So, are you going to tell me? Or should I force it out of you." Natalie asked, impatient for the gossip.

"I did tell you." Melissa says, picking up her glass of wine and swirling the liquid around in the glass. "He doesn't hold me like... well like he used to. His arms are stronger, firmer, bulkier and his chest is so broad sometimes at work, all I can think about is how I can't wait to close from work and have him engulf me in his arms and having my cheek pressed on his chest to hear his heartbeat and then I remember Scott and how he'll react if he ever found out that Isaac and I had had sex at least 5 times over the last three months and then I stop my cravings because I know they are not so good." She recounted so quickly, she had to swallow, gulp down her drink and pant before she felt in control of her breath again.

"How did it start? Did he walk in on you doing-?" Natalie probed further.

"No... No, he uhm... He caught me to stop me from tumbling down the stairs and one thing led to another and then we were kissing." And surprisingly, she seemed to have become sober in the minute it took for her to recall that first time before her head lulled to the side again.

"You had sex with him that day?" She probably shouldn't sound so excited but Natalie didn't much care about that and she doubted that Melissa cared, all things considered. Namely her being drunk and all.

"No! No, I didn't but I craved him long after that. We shouldn't be talking about this. It's wrong." Melissa muttered into her glass and then went on to start mixing for herself a cocktail of tequila and wine.

"It's only wrong because of Scott." Natalie shrugged.

"And the age difference."

"Is he legal?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I mean, when it first happened, he wasn't but last month, he turned 18." Melissa replied, using her fore finger to stair the drink as though it would change anything, before picking it up to take a sip. Usually, she wasn't a heavy drinker. Hell, usually, she wasn't even a drinker at all but everyone did have their breaking point and she may well be there.

"See?"

"See what?" She hiccupped?

"Do you know how many middle-aged women would want to have a young lover?" Natalie asked, positively swooning.

"You?"

"Well, yes. Maybe not 18 years but someone a few years over twenty but let's admit it Isaac looks a few years older than he actually is and he could easily pass for a 25-year-old man with that body." And with every minute that she spoke, her voice got dreamier.

"Natalie..." Melissa whispered only to have another hiccup cut through her drunken protest.

"I'm not encouraging you to do it. I'm just telling you that not all the reasons and excuses you're employing to stop this are right." The woman says, trying to be reasonable once more.

"But still-"

"Scott. I know. Think carefully about what you want to do."

"It's simple because I'll always choose Scott." Melissa replied. Even drunk, she knew a few things for sure. And one of them was Scott. Nothing and no one was more important to her than her son.

"Over your pleasure?"

"As a mother, -"

"I'm a mother too and I'm pretty dang sure that Lydia would understand if I want to date." Natalie cut in.

"We're not dating." She threw her head back and downed the rest of her cocktail then shivered at the shock her system got from the potency of the alcohol.

"Or do a strictly sexual relationship with someone. Whatever it is, you won't keep Scott under your wings forever. Sometimes, you need to look after yourself too. A few hours a week, parents are allowed to be selfish. To want to feel good so if Isaac makes you feel that way, think carefully." Natalie encouraged, taking a firmer stand.

"I shouldn't have told you." Melissa slurred, her head hanging just a few inches above the table top, dazed.

"Because now you want to run to him and beg him to-" Natalie started to say only to have Melissa jerk up into a full sitting position, back held straight.

"Okay let's change the subject."

"Seriously. Is the sex good?" The woman asked with a grin, half teasing and half curious.

"Oh great." Melissa slumped into her seat again, hanging her head. "Why do I allow you to do this to me?"

"Because deep down, you want to give me all the details." Natalie encouraged.

"No...?"

"Oh, come on."

"Oh lord my best friend is a pervert." She says then hiccupped again.

"Can you even say that? Of the two of us, you're the one with the sex life." Natalie rebuked with a chuckle, picking up her abandoned glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Speaking of... You need to get laid. Soon." Melissa held her chin up to say firmly before she slumped again.

"Oh my God, Melissa's telling me this. My life has turned pathetic." The woman laughed.

"Shut up." She mumbled before her forehead landed on the table top.

An hour later, Isaac Lahey walked into the pub and looked around the serene place to see Natalie waving him over and walked over to her, his eyes immediately falling on Melissa who had at some point, used her hands as a pillow to set her head on and gone to sleep more comfortably.

"I'm sorry. I was calling Scott but I couldn't get through to him so I called you. She drunk herself into a stupor. She has never drunk so much in all the years I've known her."

Half of what she said was true, Isaac knew that but he also knew that half of it wasn't true and his guess was that, well, Melissa had told Natalie about what had happened between the two of them and for some reason, the woman wasn't horrified but instead, found an opportunity to get them together.

"Thanks for calling me. I'll get her home." He replied with a smile at the other woman before leaning in till his face was inches away from Melissa's and whispered; "Melissa? I'm here to take you home okay?"

The only response he got was a mumble of a word that even with his sharp senses, he couldn't make out. He hooked an arm around her back and pulled her up into a sitting position then with a few shifts, he hooked the other arm under her knees and lifted her up effortlessly into his arms, almost laughing at the obvious way Natalie gawked at him. "I'll be leaving, ma'am. Thanks once again." He managed with a smile.

"Isaac." The woman called when he turned around to walk off and he turned around to face her. She looked from Melissa's sleeping form in his arms to his face and muttered; "Take care of her." It was a loaded phrase and wasn't stupid enough to take that at face value.

With a nod, he replied with; "I will." before finally walking off to Melissa's car, opening it with the help of a guy who happened to be passing by, placed the woman in the passenger seat and reclined the chair so far back so she can relax. Not that she noticed.

They were alone when they got home, guessing that Scott was staying the night at Stiles' -and yes, he was quite certain those two were banging... Or at least had sex once-. Contemplating on what to do, he carried the drunk and semi-conscious woman to the bathroom, stripped her bare and held her under the shower for as long as it took, still wearing his clothes -sans his shoes which he had toed off earlier on- till he felt her shifting in his arms, curling up around him in what he interpreted as wanting his body heat since the water was chilling cold.

"So cold..." Melissa whispered as she burrowed her face into his chest and taking that as enough, he turned off the tap, scooped her up into his arms and set her down in bed with the droplets of water still on her skin. He ripped off his clothes quickly and got in with her, holding her close till she stopped shivering before he slipped out of the room, taking his clothes with him.


	6. Chapter 6: Too Much

**Chapter 6: The One where the Temptation's too much.**

 **Summary: Melissa and Isaac lose control right there on the couch.**

School had closed a few minutes ago and Isaac started making his way home. In about a month and half, he would be able to say goodbye for good, to Beacon Hills high school and in a few more months, he would be able to escape Beacon Hills.

And Melissa.

Melissa was an addiction. It was the kind of thing you craved but knew you shouldn't. He smelled her everywhere he turned, felt her all over him especially since their last encounter. He was quite sure that the woman had no memory of him holding her that night considering how knackered she had been but he did. Oh yes, he remembered how her body had felt curled into him, how his arms had felt around her and how weird it was that even though he was well aware of the fact that if she had woken up and demanded a fuck, he would have obliged willingly, he hadn't been hard that night. No. He had simply lost himself in her warmth and the smooth skin that only belonged to her and now, when he closed his eyes, all he saw was her, how her limp limbs had felt around him and above all, how she had /smelled/ that night.

Soap.

And her raw essence. Something about that scent distracted him much more than he could deal with and it didn't help matters that his super senses picked up her essence from miles away. It was torture. Pure, unadulterated torture because the sensual woman had a scent that drove him mad with need and even as he tried not to do it, he found himself reaching under the band of his pants more often than he cared to, many a night, seeking desperate release from his frustration.

He needed a regular outlet for every time Melissa looked at him or smiled at him or touches him, it would seem and after talking to Stiles the week before, they had come to an agreement that he was hot and fit and tall, was a jock... Blonde, pretty... -Stiles' words, not his- and he could get one of those girls who wouldn't mind having a strictly sex, no strings attached relationship with him. Of course, that search had been futile as Stiles had given up on him on the third day after hearing every criticism in the book, including, "Nah she looks too young."

If the other boy thought it weird that he used that criticism and practically shot down every suggestion he made, he didn't stress on it, just told him; "Friendly advice, man... Start getting used to jerking off. God knows people are in relationship with others and still wank all the time." He didn't stick around long enough for Isaac to ask -or more accurately, tease- him about the blush that stained his cheeks. Isaac sighed when the McCall house came into view, hearing even from that distance, that Melissa was home and probably getting ready for work.

He took a deep breath when he got to the house before pushing the door open and entering. He took a detour directly into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. He couldn't spare anywhere else a glance because that would mean remembering that morning he had had sex with her right there on the kitchen counter even more vividly than he already did and he quite honestly didn't feel up to getting hard when she was right there in the house.

His control was wearing thin and he didn't feel up to losing it anytime soon. "You looking for something?" He heard from behind him and had to stop himself just in time from jumping at the sound of Melissa's voice.

"Yeah I left two apples in there last night and I was kind of feeling in the mood for them." Isaac replied as casually as he could, still scanning through the food in the fridge.

"Oh uhmmm... sorry... I kinda got hungry and I didn't feel like cooking anything when I woke up so I helped myself to it. I mean I didn't kno-."

"Melissa-" And this time, he shut the fridge's door and turned to her, regretting it almost instantly. Was he gawking? Quite possibly. It took him a while to snap out of it and move away from the fridge. "It's really okay. I have some chips in my backpack from lunch. I'll wait a bit before cooking or going out to eat, depending on my mood, really." He explained, still not shifting as he was almost afraid of getting too close to her.

And she was standing right there in the doorway. She took a step forward then stopped, her fingers playing with the hem of the large shirt she wore. She took another step forward and Isaac could smell her indecision and nervousness even though he really couldn't tell why.

"I know I never spoke to you about that night you brought me home..." She started.

"So you knew it was me." It wasn't really a question.

"I kinda figured it was you. I mean, Scott won't strip me completely naked and neither would Natalie."

"It doesn't matter. So, don't worry about it. I was glad to help... that day." He gulped audibly.

"Isaac-"

"Please..." He didn't know how that came out or even why but he didn't even dwell on it much especially since he could already smell Melissa's appealing scent getting stronger.

The woman took another step forward, eyes locked on Isaac's even as uncertainty danced through her body. She knew she shouldn't do things in spite of what Natalie had said. Lydia was not Scott. No, they were two opposite people when it came to their morals. Not that Lydia didn't have any. No, absolutely not. The banshee was just aloof when it came to things especially those pertaining to relationships whereas Scott thought of relationships as sacred. He wouldn't be okay knowing that this was going on and she did... she wanted to be a good mom. The best, if she can be, but with every time she saw Isaac, the harder the decision to be selfless becomes. "Please what?" Her voice dropped a few octaves lower without her meaning to and in the next moment, Isaac was right there.

He had known his control was hanging by a thread but he hadn't known just how thin that thread was. Something about the way she asked that must have ripped the thread because she was barely done with her question when he was in front of her, cupping her face and backing her into and against the wall with a grumbled; "Please don't say my name like that because then I'll want to do this." And then his lips came down on her all too willing ones.

Her eagerness shocked him but no he wasn't complaining. Far from it. Their lips parted, tongues rubbing against each other as they groped and smooched with a raw urgency.

Isaac hoisted her up and off her feet and Melissa obliged, her legs moving to wrap around the teen's waist, grinding herself into him as Isaac's palms roamed over her back, squeezing her petite frame against his unusually broad body. Her moans were real and with every minute she felt herself sandwiched between the hard wall and his hard chest, she felt she could cum just from that embrace.

He must have sensed her urgency because he pulled back from against the wall and walked over the couch with her, all rational thoughts out of his mind as his lips never left hers, devouring hers.

Isaac set her down on the couch and sat on the edge of it. Both of their hands moved to her shirt at the same time and with the combined effort, they managed to pull it off to reveal her tits, secured firmly by her bra.

He loved those tits... quite possibly more than any other part of her body and usually, he would take his time to touch and feel but not today. He didn't even have the time to take of her bra and instead released her breasts from the top of the bra and lowered his head to lick her nipples, alternating from one to the other, as his fingers moved to the panties she wore and pulled them down with her help, pushing her hips up slightly but even then, they only managed to fall halfway down before he was kissing his way down her body and she was laying down on the couch to allow him.

When his lips finally reached her thighs, he managed to pull off the panties and she spread her legs wide for Isaac's perusal. In spite of the sensuality of the moment, he could still smell her urgency and the weeks of buildup in his body would not have it any other way. He lowered his head toward her pussy and run his tongue up along her slit.

Melissa moaned as Isaac tasted her, licking her slit and slurping up the juices that were already flowing and Isaac wondered how long she had actually been home, hot and bothered, because she was immediately writhing and moaning as he lapped at her pussy. He slipped a finger into her pussy, finding her extremely wet and pretty snug. She went from writhing about to rocking her hips toward his face as he ate her out and he was pretty sure that it wouldn't take much time before she was cumming. Of course, his goal was not to make her cum quickly but to cum with the highest level of pleasure that he could...

Enough to last her through the next break they would have because at this point, he was starting to realize that they were not going to have a smooth and steady relationship -even if it was a sex only, no strings attached one- and that Melissa would always feel that reservation even though her body wanted this... Needed this... Craved him as much as his does hers and as though agreeing to that, she finally let out a cry and all the tension left her body as it began to shake. Isaac kept eating her as she came and hoped to extend the pleasure she was feeling even longer.

When she finally went still and was only experiencing the occasional aftershock, Isaac raised his head and slipped his finger from her pussy into his mouth. He shifted and started to slide his briefs down but was only halfway through when with a strength he didn't know Melissa had, she pulled him down onto the couch with her, pushing him back so he was lying with his head on the arm of the couch. His rigid tool stood straight, looking angry and tense from anticipation and She must have felt it because she didn't go down on him but instead, she straddled him.

Isaac's gaze was alternating between Melissa's tits, still jiggling even with the bra's restriction as she positioned herself in line with the head of his cock. She gripped him firmly in her hot palm, gave him one long stroke from base to tip and directed his cock right into her pussy, lowering herself down inch by inch till she was fully impaled on him and they both moaned simultaneously. Isaac reached for her tits and caressed the soft, smooth flesh, running his palms over her hard nipples as she started to slowly move up and down on his cock.

The combination of how snug her pussy was and the copious lubrication, both from her orgasm and from her just being so fired up, was just outstanding and highly pleasurable. Fortunately, since she was on top and controlling the pace, Isaac was able to stay with her longer than he would have expected because he knew if he was controlling the thrusts, he'd be firing up real soon and maybe that's not what she wanted.

She did gradually pick up the pace, which was causing her tits to bounce, so he moved my hands around to caress her ass and just watched her tits bouncing. He pushed up into her each time she came down as she was riding him harder and faster, more to hopefully provide her with greater pleasure than to make himself cum sooner. He was hanging in there pretty good, though, but he could tell that she was approaching another orgasm, which was more important as far as he was concerned... Her pace quickened and she dropped down slightly, propping her weight on her palms which were braced tight on his chest and then with a guttural groan, she was spiraling out of control once more, losing herself in the pleasure and Isaac felt himself getting nearer and nearer with every contraction of her muscles but just before he could conclude that this was it, she turned and got on her knees on the couch, leaning on the back and muttered quite forcefully; "Now fuck me like I know you want to." It was really a simple demand. One Isaac was glad to oblige as he shifted till he was standing behind her. He ran his hands over her soft, smooth ass cheeks before guiding his cock below them and into her pussy. They both moaned as Isaac pushed all the way in until his hips were pressed against her ass. He slid his hands up from her waist to cup her tits, caressing the soft flesh and her hard nipples, as she reached down between her legs to stroke her still sensitive clit. Something inside him was unhinged in that moment as he grabbed her hips firmly in a grip, pulled out and slammed back in again, each thrust harder and rougher than the one before it and she seemed to be enjoying the brutal and relentless was he was fucking her based on the sounds she was making and the way she was pushing back against his thrusts and he scent, dear lord her scent!

Isaac swore he could feel another orgasm beginning to build due to the high levels of pleasure and this time, he was closely behind her as he felt his balls tighten up with the cum he had been dying to let out inside her.

As she was getting closer, her pussy was becoming hotter and slicker and that combined with her ass smacking against his hips even harder and faster had him right on her heels. It was a mini orgasm but it shook her body in much the same manner and she felt so sated she thought she'd die on the spot from the relief. She pushed back and just held there as her body started shaking and Isaac just stayed where he was, letting her control her orgasm and his. When she finally went still, she just remained there, twitching occasionally, as she came down.

It was quite possibly the most intense orgasm he ever encountered because it wasn't harsh and he wasn't bucking against her when he came but instead, his whole body went rigid, under the complete influence of what her pussy was doing to his cock post orgasm and he came, shooting load after load deep inside her till he was drained and collapsed onto her. He pressed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and Melissa's hand came up weakly to tangle her fingers into his curly blonde hair.

Maybe it was an hour... Or maybe it was two but when he finally pulled out of her, he felt weak in the knees -and not in a romantic way- because his body felt the extreme and much needed effect of the built-up tension in his body being released.

"Need to get ready for work. Can't be late." She mumbled as she rearranged herself into a sitting position then leaned in to plant a deep kiss on his lips and then she was up and skipping up the stairs but not before tousling his hair.

And this time, sitting on the couch and watching Melissa gather her discarded clothes, he was the one thinking that perhaps it was time they stopped doing this. Whatever he was thinking was made concrete when Scott walked into his room later that evening; "Are you dating someone?" The alpha asked bluntly.

"What?" He was surprised by the question, yes, but his demeanor remained the same mostly from exhaustion from thinking about his situation with Melissa for the past two hours.

"When I walked in, I smelt you... And then I smelt sex." Scott explained, looking like he'd rather not continue this particular conversation and for a moment, Isaac panicked that Scott had found out.

"Scott-" He started to say, sitting up in his bed as he tried to explain.

"Right there in the front room, Isaac. I know we said to be comfortable and treat this like your house but having sex in the sitting room is not the classic thing to do. What if someone walked in on you?" The alpha said and from his demeanor, Isaac noted that he probably still didn't know about his affair with Melissa and had to stop himself from sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." And for some reason, he meant that.

"So, who's the girl?" Apparently, stern Alpha has been appeased and then replaced by curious teenager once more as Scott beamed at him, wiggling his brows.

In spite of his mood, he actually chuckled before shaking his head and slumping on the sheets. "No one. It's not important."

"You had sex with a girl you didn't love? Were you like horny?" Scott moved further into the room till he was standing right over Isaac, a look of worry imprinted on his facial features.

"Scott." Isaac started, not even sure if he should laugh or cry.

"Okay, sorry. I was just worried." The boy said and turned around, heading to the doorway.

"It won't happen again so don't worry about it." Isaac called after him.

"Stupid. I wasn't worried about you getting caught having sex. I was worried about you." Scott says in the doorway, turning to give Isaac a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Really." Isaac managed a smile this time.

"I don't believe you but I'm going to take it that if something really important or unbearable happens, you'll find me first so... Yeah. You wanna catch a bite? We can go for Mexican...?" He cajoled, effectively changing the subject.

"Naah I think I'm gonna just stay here." Isaac responded.

"I'll bring you a taco." The other promised.

"Sure". and then Scott was gone...

And he was once again left with his thoughts, this time the reality of the situation hitting him full force.


	7. Chapter 7: Mistake

**Chapter 7: The one where Isaac realizes his "mistake". Sorta.**

 **Summary: Isaac tries to escape... Scott doesn't allow it.**

He remembered that conversation with Scott whenever he saw the boy, which was on a daily basis and on those days that he didn't necessarily spend that much time with him, he had time to think about Melissa and know that this whole situation was dysfunctional. He blamed himself, for the most part. That first kiss had been his fault because had initiated it but it didn't help that she had succumbed so easily to him because after having a sample of her he wanted to have her whole. It was all he thought about for weeks even though she just... pretended that nothing had happened and without any help for it, all he could think about whenever he saw her, was how she would look naked.

It felt like an eternity ago when he was trying to woo her, when he hadn't yet had her but now she had. Repeatedly. And she was finding it really hard to go back to a time when he didn't know what that felt like. Melissa was a sensual woman and he felt her skin all around him every time of the day and most nights, it was what lulled him to sleep.

With a groan, he turned onto his side on his bed to face the wall. It has been a week and he wasn't sure if it was guilt he felt or confusion but he knew if he didn't sort out his thoughts, he would be losing his mind very soon.

Melissa knew something was wrong. Well, the only thing that was wrong was what was happening between her and Isaac and she wanted to curse Natalie for telling her it was okay but she couldn't because she knew in her soul that was what she had wanted to hear and she would have gotten with Isaac again even if Natalie had told her it was wrong.

She was addicted to the boy... Terrified of how he made her feel and confused as hell about what to do. Every time she saw Isaac, she had the insane urge to grab him and kiss him and hold him and have him make deep deep love to her irrespective of who's watching and for once, she was glad of the insane shifts she was picking up at the hospital because she didn't get to see both Scott and Isaac in one room a lot and Scott won't be able to notice how tense and sexually charged she got whenever Isaac was near.

He had stopped teasing her, stopped playfully spanking her ass whatever chance he got and stopped breathing down her neck whenever he walked into the kitchen and saw her but in the past week after that quick session on the couch, she was quite certain that Isaac was avoiding her.

Maybe he had gotten to his wit's end and she was glad he was taking time off to think about what they were doing but then selfishly, she wanted him to be okay with this... To want to be with her even after whatever time he takes to think about what was going on.

He felt ungrateful to Scott. He felt bad -surprisingly not about what was going on with Melissa- but generally. Thoughts about how his life had been, crawled up into his head without willing it and he surrendered to them. He recalled how happy he had been growing up... He recalled his father's face, thrilled, happy, filled with love for the mother who was present.

He saw himself hanging out with Camden, their comic books and toys collection, the /friends/ they had and those times when they went to the mall to catch a movie. And then he saw one by one when the faces had grayed around him, first starting with his mom then followed closely by his brother and then only his father remained. He saw how thin he had gotten and saw the black eyes. He recalled those days he had gone without food and those times when he had literally entered his house, pulled off his shoes and tip-toed upstairs to his room in fear of what his father would do to him.

He recalled the abuse which came in every way except sexually and he remembered how concerned Scott had been about him, how glad he had been to offer help and then he wondered what the boy would think -and feel- if he found out he brought Isaac into their house and he in turn seduced his mother. There really was no way around that, no matter how long he thought about it.

Huffing, he stood up from the bed and shrugged on some clothes, making his way to the loft. He knew Melissa's schedule well enough to know the woman would be home soon and well, with the state he was in, he doubted he could stay at home calmly.

She thought of who Scott was to him... He thought of how much he loved the boy and how he would do anything for him. Scott was his alpha long before he was an alpha, he was his anchor long before he understood what that meant and yet, Melissa was... Melissa brought out a need deep inside him. A deep ache that he couldn't shake off and the newness of it was what drew him to it. And her.

So, he went to the loft. And stayed there. Day after day, it felt easier to just remain there without going back home and a part of him felt selfish because he knew Melissa would be upset and it wasn't that he didn't care -because he did. More than he should- but he was just so confused that he felt a few more days of selfishness wasn't such a bad thing after all.

And every day after, he told himself that till it was three weeks later and he was still at the loft, only making an occasional appearance at the McCall house to pick clothes or books or basically anything he had forgotten although he didn't bring the major things because that'll mean he had moved out without telling them and that was just rude and plainly ungrateful.

"There's something wrong with Isaac, I know it." Scott muttered out of nowhere.

Stiles had been waiting for it. Scott has been way too silent on their way home from school and even as they lay in bed, the alpha had been very quiet, giving monosyllabic answers to his attempts at conversation, obviously mentally absent from his room and he knew that given three guesses, he would be right on the first count and also knew that Scott would have the uncontrollable urge to start telling him whatever was on his mind and bam! He was right on that account. Again. "Hm."

"I'm serious."

"I didn't say you weren't." Stiles countered, pulling up to make a show of fluffing his pillow before laying back down.

"We're not going back to that topic, are we?" Scott asked.

"What topic?" He asked right back, as casually as he could manage.

"The one where you think I like Isaac too much because I worry a lot about him. We sleep in rooms that are right next to each other so I notice things but this time, he's barely even at home. Derek said he spends most of his time at the loft and I know we're getting close to our final exams but-"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Stiles asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants a quieter and more peaceful atmosphere to revise and home's-"

"Home's what, the same? Scott you're hardly home and neither is your mom. Speaking of... What does she say about all this?" Stiles asked, giving up. The way he saw it, he had better get involved in the conversation willingly or have it pushed on him.

"She didn't say much but she did smell sort of guilty when she said maybe it was something she did." Scott mused.

"What did she do?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I dunno. Maybe chores? But that could also be my fault because last time, I smelled sex when I got home." Scott provided.

"Like the type I'm being denied because of this conversation?" Stiles replied with his usual dose of sarcasm.

"Pay attention." Scott berated although he was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"Okay... Was your mom home?" And maybe just the fact that he had managed to ease Scott up a bit was enough to actually make him want to have this conversation.

"Yeah... she... was. I mean, I met her leaving when I got home." And now he was wearing a frown on his face.

"Hm." The wheels in Stiles' head were turning so fast and quite frankly, he didn't like the direction they were turning in. One phrase, two words, stood out in his thoughts. Lover's spat. Right. Because Isaac and Melissa could be having sex in their house in Scott's absence and... Perhaps it was the amount of porn he used to watch but it didn't feel quite as weird as it should.

"What?" Scott asked. He was sitting up now, looking down into Stiles' face because he was pretty sure the boy was working on the conspiracy theories and he was ready to hear them.

"Nothing." Stiles snapped out of it long enough to reply.

"Right. And then he said it won't happen again." He gave up. Stiles was just the type to share his theories so he was choosing to believe that whatever conclusion he came to, didn't make sense. Even to himself.

"Did he tell you why?" The boy asked, a little too interested.

"No, just that much."

"Okay now, can I have my sex?" He asked.

"When you talk like that, it takes all the sexy appeal from it." Scott managed with a smile at Stiles before adding; "But I'm going to go get him from the loft."

"What?!"

"What?" He really was confused by Stiles' reaction.

"Nothing. Just pissed that I'm not getting my sex." Stiles replied and stood up from the bed as casually as he could even though Scott was now very sure that Stiles didn't want him to go get Isaac and he didn't understand why.

He reached out to grab Stiles by the waist, pulling him back down onto the bed and maneuvering them easy enough so he was hovering over Stiles.

"I hate him." Stiles mumbled. He didn't really and he knew Scott knew that but he wanted to put on a show.

"No, you don't..." Scott replied with a chuckle and he didn't give Stiles time to come up with a smart reply as his lips claimed the other's in a kiss which he returned eagerly.

"You think it's time you start talking?" Derek says from behind Isaac.

The boy was sitting at a desk in his room in the loft trying to revise chemistry and he could bet that Derek was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest in that way he did that made Isaac think it was a way of not punching people instead of a casual pose like he would like everyone to believe. "No." He replied, not looking back.

Isaac had been spending more time at the loft over the past week and he was quite sure something was wrong with him considering he was 90% of the time, smelling guilty and he really cursed the fact that he felt responsible for the little shithead. "Did you think I was asking you?" He asked, barely containing his impatience.

"No." Isaac replied again, making a show of reading even though he had been reading the same line since Derek started talking and he could bet he still didn't know what it was. He was also very aware of the fact that he was treading on very dangerous grounds and may have Derek beating the truth out of him.

"Then start talking before I lose my cool." The former alpha confirmed.

"It's nothing." And this time, he was really biding his time.

"Really. That must explain why Scott /called/ me purposefully to ask if something was wrong with you." Derek sassed.

"He did?" Isaac asked, turning around in his seat to finally look at Derek.

"Isaac... I may be a patient man but I'm not feeling the most patient right now." Derek grumbled.

"I had sex with Melissa." He deadpanned then had the pleasure of seeing Derek's jaw drop. Now there's a sight you don't see every day. Or ever. And then he berated himself for finding humor in the situation.

"You did what?!" Could Derek sound more appalled than he was? Absolutely not. Well, possibly. If the alternative was Scott having sex with Peter... and he really shouldn't be thinking these things, he realized as a shiver run through his body. A horrified shiver.

"Don't be so horrified. It's not like I drugged her or did it while she was asleep. She was very wide awake." Isaac tried to ease Derek up.

"Oh my god that's even worse!" And Derek was making hand gestures that only Stiles did.

"Derek, I -"

"She's Scott's mother." He reinforced.

"I knew that. And so, did she, all those times it happened." He figured he'd better get that out there so Derek would get over that with the first one.

"It happened more than once?"

"Usually you're a little more eloquent so I'll just chalk this as a moment of shock causing you to be temporarily dense." Isaac mumbled.

"How-?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything. I just know that it felt really good and now, all I can think about is Scott and I'm at a loss." And okay now that he was saying it out loud, he was starting to feel slightly panicked.

"He's going to kill you if he finds out." Derek replied.

"I dunno-"

"Trust me on that." He affirmed.

"That's not calming me down." Isaac stood up and started to pace the room because he really needed to do something.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you think that's what I'm doing. Do you even realize what's at stake here?" Derek's voice penetrated his thoughts, causing him to pause.

"I do." And he did.

"And?"

"And that's why I've left the house. If I don't see her, then I'm not tempted to just reach out and grab her and-"

"Isaac." Derek cut through his words. "I may be trying to understand but don't push it."

"I'm sorry." He muttered, slumping onto the foot of his bed.

"You should be." Derek replied, deciding to leave Isaac to his thoughts.

"But not about that." Isaac whispered after a while.

And Derek heard him. Somehow, he worried about Isaac. Not because of what Scott would do to him if he ever found out, but because he felt this whole thing with Melissa may be psychological, stemming from his desire to have a mother figure in his life.

A constant mother figure.

Isaac sat in Derek's loft, doing what he did on most of his free time. Thinking about Melissa and trying to convince himself that it was no big deal. Because of the finals coming up, he seldom went to school unless it was absolutely necessary like a test day but he mostly did his revision right there in the loft. Today, however, he was not in the mood to study and was just lazying around, basically spending all day doing nothing and that was when he heard the tell-tale sound of Scott's bike even from a distance.

He prepared himself for the worst, being that by some divine intervention, the alpha found out about what had ensured between him and his mom and he came up with all the things he could do, including running off but then Scott would smell his presence which kind of killed the vibe a bit and the fact that he wasn't the type of person to just... run from things because every time he did, a sick part of his brain taunted him for letting his father win once again and he really hated that feeling.

Getting up casually, he made his way to the door and pulled it open just in time to see Scott's fist ready to knock. He didn't even feign surprise but instead, sighed in resignation. "Scott...

"I came to get you." The alpha said easily, stepping around Isaac as he entered the loft to take a look around. No books. Noted. Stiles had been surprisingly firm in his against stand in this plan and he had just thought it a petty thing which was usual whenever he was dealing with Isaac and Stiles. They didn't hate each other -because then, that'll be a real problem- but their ability to rub each other off was just overwhelming. In any case, Stiles barely comes over to his house anymore because he makes the trip to the human's house so he didn't think it would be such a constant clash.

"To get me?" Isaac mumbled from behind his alpha, shutting the loft's door behind him.

"Yeah. You know... Seeing as it's not because you're studying..."

"Studying?" He asked with a squint, slightly confused.

"I thought that's why you left." And Scott had the nerve to blush.

"Not really. I just wanted to connect with nature and no of course I didn't leave." He lied easily, knowing that Scott might call him up on it but still hoping he wouldn't.

"Right. Well mom promised to stay out of your way and I'll do all the chores so you'll get a lot of time to yourself."

Isaac had to control the urge to ask him how Melissa was. It has been three full weeks since he saw her and now, he started anticipating seeing her again because he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to come up with a decent explanation and reason to be away in such short notice and Scott... Well Scott just wouldn't take anything short of that. "Do I get a choice in this matter?" He asked, resigned.

"No." And that was how he found himself a willing participant on the back of Scott's dirt bike and with every mile covered, he found himself getting more and more anxious. "Why are you so nervous?" Scott asked when he parked in front of the house.

Isaac got down from the back of the bike and shrugged nonchalantly at Scott. "Me? I'm not." He muttered, walking into the house and into his room.

The next challenge would be seeing Melissa and not tearing her clothes off. After the dry spell he's had, he really wasn't sure he can deliver on that promise he made to Scott.


	8. Chapter 8 Legal

**Chapter 8: The one after graduation.**

 **Summary: Isaac has officially survived and finished High School and Melissa thought it was time to wake up the beast.**

She reached down between her legs and teased her clit slowly, eyes locked on his, the whole time and he struggled again to be free. Failing once more. She plunged her finger into her pussy and made sure it was covered in her own juices before placing her finger against his lips, eyes fluttering shut when his lips parted and sucked the finger into his mouth to hungrily suck on it.

When he was done, she kissed him again, tasting herself on his tongue. She quietly backed away from him and laid on the

bed, bringing her legs up and opening them wide, placing the heel of her shoes on the edge of the mattress so that the only view he had was her pussy. She reached down with one hand and touched herself and with the other hand, played with her tits. She massaged her clit, moaning as she lost herself in the pleasure that she was giving to herself, intensified by the knowledge that he was watching her... Wanting her... Needed to be inside her and her back arched off the bed at the thought, feeling a slow tremble start somewhere inside her, knowing he could be ready to explode in his pants right about now, she pushed a finger inside her, then another and fucked herself with her finger, and played with her clit.

He could smell her from where he was, her pussy directly in front of his face, but too far away for his tongue to reach her. He wanted so badly to thrust his tongue into her, and the teasing was almost becoming too much for him to bear. Her moans became louder, and he struggled again in his chair. His eyes were purely gold now, feeling his fangs start to appear and yet Melissa seemed unfazed.

She continued to play with herself and when she knew she couldn't wait any longer, she moved back to him on wobbly legs, straddling him and rubbed her clit on the outside of his pants, holding onto the back of the chair while her tits bounced on his chest. She moved as fast as she could, feeling his lips latch onto the skin of her neck and the slight nips of his fangs against her skin drove her right over the edge as a scream tore through her throat. She came on him like that, arching her back while she whimpered loudly from her release.

It felt like years when she came down from her high to note Isaac's still taut muscles underneath hers. She knew he had pushed it, pushed him to the bounds of his control and instead of feeling slightly remorseful, she felt a sense of achievement which she was quite sure he smelled on her, judging by his growl.

She brought her face close to his and kissed him again, and this time, he broke free of her kiss to growl. "Un-cuff me." He ordered her.

She smiled and whispered back at him. "I'm scared." And she was... But not because she thought Isaac would hurt her but because she wasn't sure how someone who was trying hard not to shift would act.

"You should be." He smirked. "Un-cuff me."

She knew when she did, he would attack her, and the thought of it caused her pussy to ache again. She slid the small handcuff key off the table next to them and while still sitting on him, she reached behind him and put the key in the lock. Isaac's lips found her neck and kissed it while she worked on the cuffs, nibbling and this time, not caring about the fact that he was leaving hickeys behind and as soon as one cuff came free, he picked her up as he stood and threw her on the bed.

He didn't wait for her to remove the other cuff but instead tore at his clothes with a desperation as someone whose body was on fire, which his was. His shirt and pants came off in almost one motion, groaning as his angry looking cock was finally released from its confines, and he was swiftly on top of her, thrusting his cock deep inside of her.

She gasped at his force as he pounded inside of her, her whole body arching taut as uncontrollable whimpers tore past her lips. She was sure he would cum in minutes, but instead he just continued fucking her as hard and as fast as he ever has; so hard, it pushed her to the other end of the mattress and her head hung off the side of it, her legs spread so wide apart as he kept fucking eagerly and desperately into her.

Her head was upside down hanging off the side of the mattress and he pulled out of her, moved swiftly to kneel before her, knees on the floor and hips at the perfect position with her lips. Without giving her much time to realize what was happening, plunged his cock into her mouth with a growl, facefucking her.

He leaned over her while she was sucking him and played with her tits, squeezing the nipples hard, slapping them, and then massaging them, then tugging and her nipples again. "Touch yourself." He heard himself say, so lost in the chase for his orgasm. She did what he told her to and played with her clit again, while he took his cock in his hands and rubbed it on her face. She sucked at him, her mouth moist and hot and alternated between licking the base of that huge meat and sucking on his very firm balls.

She placed his ball sack in her mouth, nibbling at it gently and sucking at it until he decided to fuck her face again. She played with her clit hard, feeling another bout of pleasure start at the base of her spine and she moaned when she was about to cum again.

On cue, he fucked her face harder, knowing he wanted to cum with her. With a gasp, her body movements doing all the talking for her -the arching of her back, the gyrating of her hips on the bed, the way her thighs struggled to stay parted as her hips shot off the bed, the trapping of her hand oh her pussy by her thighs and the curling of her toes in the sheets- he began to cum and he could hear her, even though her moans were muffled by his cock.

He pumped his cock into her mouth as deep as he could until he found the back of her throat and she knew he was about to empty himself into her. He grabbed a hold of her tits and jammed his cock into her hard; three hard pumps until she felt his cum slide down her throat. He almost suffocated her when he stopped moving and after she was done swallowing him, she licked him clean so that not one drop of cum would fall from his cock when he finally took it out of her mouth.

He pulled back when she was done cleaning him up, and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and pinched at her tits again. "I'm going to shower. I smell like idiotic teenagers and sex.", he notified her as he stepped back.

"Personally, I don't mind." She drawled lazily, still sprawled out on the bed. Her shoes had come off at some point and he was just now noticing their absence.

"I know." Isaac replied with a wink as he didn't even bother with the pretense and walked into her shower. It felt as though after all the guilt and all the thinking, he was back to doing this again so he has pretty much resigned himself to this thing that they had.

Melissa purred in content as she laid on the bed and inhaled deeply, still being able to taste him in her mouth, and started rubbing her clit again...

Oh, hell yeah it was back on.


	9. Chapter 9: Submission

**Chapter 9: The one with the total submission.**

 **Summary: Isaac is devious and Melissa falls for the temptation this time in a way she never thought she would. BDSM.**

Melissa squirmed uncomfortably in her seat all the way from the hospital to her house. It had been two days since she and Isaac had had that very odd discussion. Well, technically it hadn't been a discussion but more like her getting both appalled and excited about the fact that Isaac had taken it upon himself -after that last session they had had with the handcuffs- to shop online for some BDSM stuff. Oh, dear she wished Scott never found that because how would she explain the nipple clamps, the butt plugs -yes, plural and before she could ask, Isaac had just said "don't worry about those too much" which kind of worried her just a little- the whip, lubes and well it was a lot of stuff!

After the whole "where did you get the money to do this?" conversation had ended, Isaac had simply wriggled his brows at her then asked; "So... How do you feel about being tied up at my mercy?" She had quickly fallen in love with everything he had said to her over the last few days, the texts, the random calls while she was at work, whenever she was at home... Everything had been perfect. And she knew from experience how Isaac played her body like a piano. Even thinking about what he had done to her so far sent shivers down her spine, and she drove faster.

For the last two days, she had not managed a single coherent thought -except the ones that included her body tied up while Isaac did things to her. Yeah, those ones are oddly coherent-. The way she saw it, without Isaac dousing that particular flame, she wouldn't be able to work and especially not in an occupation where the lives of people are at stake. No sir! Every hour felt like a day. A long, horny day where she was desperate for Isaac's touch. Desperate for his skin against hers.

Desperate for him.

She bit her lip and squirmed again, once again reminded of what was to come. She had texted him the moment she had gotten off from work and he had replied that he was at the loft with Scott and Stiles then she had literally begged him to get home right now.

Isaac had made up a lie which Scott had believed -probably because he wasn't against some alone time with Stiles even if it is in Derek's loft and that might end up getting them killed- but Stiles didn't seem to believe him. Weird, considering Scott was the one with super human senses. He didn't have time to wonder why Stiles didn't believe him and instead, made his slow journey through the preserve, in no rush at all, sending instructions as to what she was to do in preparation for him.

Melissa could not recall a time when her orgasm wasn't caused one way or another by Isaac and she actually liked for it to stay that way. A hard-enough task, given that the first thing she wanted to do upon returning home was to jump into bed and go crazy on her wet, needy pussy. He had awoken a sexual beast within her and it was growling loud.

She ripped off her clothes the moment she stepped into the house and locked the door. She may be horny but she was still capable of being /slightly/ careful. Quickly, she made her way upstairs to the bathroom to take a quick shower which really didn't help her horny state especially since she spent half the time imagining all the things Isaac was going to do to her and imagined it wasn't her hands but Isaac's that roamed her body.

Soon, she finished with her shower and went into the teen's bedroom, going about with the restraints in the way Isaac had ordered her to.

Melissa laid in the warm silence of his bedroom, her small, lithe form on her side, stretched out across the neatly made bed. Her straightened out hair was pooled around her shoulders, neck and face. Her utterly naked flesh was tingling in anticipation. She had never felt so sensitive to her surroundings. Indeed, she had been denied a few of her senses and abilities this evening. Her eyes were blinded by a dense black length of silk, folded, rolled and tied about her head. To her eyes, there was nothing but utter darkness.

A raw leather strap bound her wrist -because she could only successfully tie one although she made an effort with the other using her teeth- tightly, almost painfully tight. She had no way of covering herself, no way of shielding her body. She liked the feeling of helplessness though; she had her tilted back and to the side, her soft, pale neck and throat exposed. Her small, soft breasts betrayed her delight even further. Erect nipples quivered in anticipation. She had done this to herself at his command, bound and blinded and bedded herself.

Now she waited, wondered, dreamt behind the darkness over her eyes. Desire made her body feel hot, sensual and needy. She occasionally squirmed, twitched, seized tightly. The heat in her belly was rising, slowly, surely. A gentle sound broke the silence and she noted it to be the door opening. Her ears picked up the soft padding of footsteps as he made his way up the stairs. Of course, there was the possibility that they belonged to her son and for a moment, she panicked, just wondering how bad this would look. She was after all, in Isaac's bed! Not hers, Isaac's. And that kinda ruled out the masturbation excuse. The steps approached her, stopped for a while when she heard ruffling of clothes before they resumed the long strides on the soft carpet.

Anticipation pulled her stomach into a knot, made her body tense. Without consciously willing it, her tongue slithered past her full, plush lips and circled over them wetly. The steps came closer, closer, till she could hear his gentle footsteps circle the bed and stop at the side. He had not touched a single finger to her, yet his presence was smoldering, overpowering. His eyes were on her, scanning the smooth, creamy bare flesh. She arched her back, fingernails digging into her palms. The inability to see or to touch was suddenly maddening.

She wanted him, more than just his mighty presence before her.

On her, in her, at one with her.

Yet she remained silent and tried to be patient. She felt him move down to tighten her loose wrist bind, then his fingertips came to rest on her temple. She moaned, unable to help herself. Her mouth hung open, nearly drooling as his fingertips glided slowly, easily down her cheek. His index finger stopped and began stroking in circles over her perfectly puffy lips. She gasped, panted. She could feel a flow of hot, sticky moisture between her legs. Every nerve ending became searing hot and tingly, pleading for his touch. Her mouth hung open with sexual hunger, moaning as two fingers slid past her lips, resting softly on her tongue. Without her senses, everything felt multiplied by a tenfold. She moaned, a deep, rumbling moan from her throat. The taste of his flesh was raw, hot, exquisite.

"Suck, love," came his deep, calm voice from above. The sound filled her ears, pierced her mind. There was no mental process at this point, her body merely complied quickly. Her mouth closed, her tongue wrapping about the tips of his fingers. She sucked, deeply, slowly, tilting her head back and forth. Her thighs clenched tightly, her toes curled into the sheets. She lost herself in this simple task, not even minding that she was drooling rather sloppily at the edges of her pursed lips. Her ears caught the sound of a pleased sigh falling from Isaac's lips.

She reveled in the small sound, grasped his approval and held it tight to her soul. She nearly cried out in frustration as his fingers slid back and left her lips. She whimpered through a slack mouth, desire crackling deep inside her, making her body quake. "Sit up," he said, firmly. The command in his voice was so powerful.

Again, there was no mental process, no need to think. Her body, almost automatically, straightened and rose to a sitting position. She heard his movement, felt the bed shift. He slid neatly behind her, bringing his strong, raw hands

to rest on her shoulders. She swore in that

moment she could feel every ridge, every line, every detail of those powerful hands. She mewled, nearly purred, shivered. His hands glided over the curve of her shoulders, down her arms to her elbows, then back up, massaging gently. She shook despite herself, and the fact that he was a walking blanket; he was using only the slightest, simplest touches, and yet her brain was already flooded in endorphin.

His fingertips glided inward, neatly brushing her hair to the side, forward over her shoulder. A few seconds later, she could feel his warm breath, breathing softly, steadily at the base of her neck. Her body tightened and her lips quivered uncontrollably. Oh, how he stoked the furnace inside her so skillfully.

She felt electric pleasure crackling between her legs, and was dimly aware that her inner thighs were coated in a hot, sticky layer of her nectar. His hands yanked her back against him by her shoulders, ravenously kissing and gnawing along her neck, throat and shoulder.

Next came the warm, wet, slick tip of his tongue, drawing figure eights along her spine, from the base of her neck, slowly up to her hairline and then back down. She cooed and purred, tilting her head forward as her muscles tensed. She couldn't stop shivering and twitching. His tongue slithered across the back of her neck to the side, till it found her pounding pulse beneath her creamy, soft skin. He bit down, suddenly, quite hard, not hard enough to break the skin, but Melissa could feel the sharp edges and points digging into her flesh. She cried out as he growled, releasing her flesh and kissing her neck tenderly. She panted as he kissed across the back of her neck to the other side. Another bite dug hard into her flesh. He practically gnawed and sucked at the tender delicious flesh, again, taking care not to break her skin. He was certainly rough, but she did nothing to deny him,

tilting her head to the side, offering herself to him. His chest pressed to her back, the lines of powerful musculature felt easily on her skin. Then another realization jolted her; he was completely nude, as she could feel the throbbing steel hardness of his manhood pressing to her butt! She gasped, her breath coming in short, quick bursts. Her head was spinning.

Isaac's lovely cock was barely even an inch from her grasp ... she would only need to shift slightly to be able to take it into her hands. She had not yet been permitted to though. Nonetheless, she somewhat enjoyed his hard length grinding against her ass, which was uncontrollably wriggling back into his raging length. For quite some time they remained locked this way, back to chest, Melissa tilted back, grinding the curves of her ass against Isaac's cock, Isaac kissing, licking, biting up and down her neck, throat and cheek.

She could feel thick, sticky gobs of his seed leaking out, coating her ass. The passage of time was meaningless, neither could care less if they remained this way forever. He tilted her head back and kissed her, deeply, furiously on her lips. It was a crushing, powerful kiss, like a storm channeled from him to her. Her breasts felt exposed and cold in the air, her pink, sensitive nipples puffed out in anticipation, and soon his hands found them, tweaking at the soft flesh and then pulling, and twisting.

Sharp pain made her arch her back and hiss through gritted teeth. Oh fuck, she forgot just how good it felt when he hurt her nipples. "Mmm, sensitive, aren't we?" Isaac teased.

Melissa clamped her eyes shut as the sensation burned through her chest. She bit her lip and arched her back, squirming to try to find some kind of comfort. It never came to her. He just kept twisting and tormenting them so delightfully, the adrenaline pumping through her head and making her feel like her head was in the clouds. Why was he so good at this?

She squirmed, feeling her own immobility. She wanted to close her legs and curl

her body up, but also, she wanted him to stop her. To make her his pet.

But then Isaac moved back, then further away till she was squirming, needing him to touch her once more. When he next did, she gasped. Somehow, he had positioned himself at the foot of the bed, then easily flipped her around onto her front, pulling her body up so that her ass was right there in the air. She wiggled her ass invitingly at him, moaning softly.

Isaac only chuckled -because it was either that or just ravish her, and this time he wanted to savor it... To make her quake, to make her first time being bound memorable- and a heavy hand came down on her sensitive ass with a loud slap. She squealed and jumped with the hit, a little surprised. The spank stung through her ass. She bit her lip, knowing now that he was firmly in control. She made an act out of struggling, nothing more than a symbolic gesture as she struggled and squirmed, knowing she was held firmly in unyielding bondage. But of course, there was one more because her struggling earned her a ball gag in her mouth.

She wondered how she would have looked. Inviting, probably.

There was something about a squirming, gyrating naked woman writhing on Isaac's bed that she imagined he wouldn't be able to resist. Perhaps he would be tempted enough to forgo the torture and just slam hard, repeatedly into her because her juices were definitely running down her thighs now. "You're going to need a safe word now that you're gagged. When you want to safe word, I want you to make a sound." He rehearsed what she had to do, and she committed it to memory.

Melisa's heart slowed a little. She felt a bit happier that he was still the caring, concerned Isaac behind the mask of dominance. That he wanted her safe and enjoying it. With that settled on, Isaac stroked a hand down her back. She shivered in anticipation, before suddenly, hard and firm spanks rained down on

her cheeks. Sudden, burning pain built in her ass and she squealed and yelped although they were mostly muffled by the gag in her mouth, with every hit, kicking and jumping in pain. It was hard and intense but she knew that she was only being made wetter by the fact that she could barely squirm and was helpless

to take it. 'Oh fuck, I might cum from the spanking alone.' She thought, as she continued to squeal against his spanks. Isaac stopped the spanks and she sighed in relief and in anticipation. She squirmed against her leather armbinder. She could barely even wriggle still and so was left to wait and wonder what he had planned next.

Isaac looked over Mellissa as she was squirming on the bed. Initially he had been worried about turning up the intensity, but he had enjoyed every

second of this session, and looking between her legs told him all he needed to know about how much she was enjoying it. She was a helpless woman today, naked and vulnerable, all tied up on his bed with nowhere to go. Her hips were the main source of her wriggling as she gyrated them.

She wanted him to pin her down onto the bed, push himself inside her and fuck her until she couldn't think anymore. The anticipation, the helplessness, she couldn't hide the fact that she was completely and totally horny. She could feel her own muscles tensing in anticipation as instinct took over and she tried to struggle upwards and away from him but it was to no avail. She could only wait and wonder what he was going to do.

Except, she hadn't prepared for what he did next. Isaac's palms spread her ass cheeks apart, causing her to gasp and squirm because well, that was private but then all thoughts escaped her mind as she felt it. That hot, wet muscle that could only be his tongue as he swiped first lightly, then firmer, and then he was fully munching on her asshole, peppering occasional kisses to her sensitive ass cheeks before resuming the sensual abuse on her asshole. Her knees went weak and she groaned throatily, shaking and squirming as she felt her orgasm start to build. She was going to go insane, she was sure.

And she just wanted to touch her burning clit. She wanted so much... so much to cum because she was so so close and was now grinding her ass into his face, willing to take just about anything that would give her that release but Isaac, being the little bastard he was, pulled back once more then flipped her over onto her back once again.

He was careful, but she felt more like a used object than ever before as he did so. She was completely reliant on him to move her and the way he touched her made her feel like an object. Like she

was being repositioned for his convenience. And damn, did that make her even hornier. She humped the air helplessly now, making moaning sounds to try and beg him into fucking her. Holy fuck, did that feel strange!

She could only groan and shake her head as Isaac's palms spread her legs further apart, roaming her inner thighs and smearing her juices all over her skin, getting close to her burning pussy only to pull back until -oh fuck! - he found her cunt. Her sensitive, hot cunt was suddenly shocked by the sudden pressing against her clit.

Melissa jumped and moaned, feeling crazy with lust. If he didn't fuck her soon she was going to lose her mind. Melissa screamed louder than ever around her gag and thrashed hard on the bed. She squealed and shook her head in panic, and instinct took over again as she became a writhing heap, both humping the air and trying to squirm away. She had never felt so animalistic.

Isaac had never felt this way. The chemo signals he was getting from Melissa alone was enough to drive him over the edge and that was evident in the tightening of his balls and the purple and angry looking head of his engorged penis. He was going to cum without her even touching him and even though he would love to test that theory, he just couldn't. Not anymore. There was a limit to what one can take and he feared he had reached his limit... sexually.

She heard him grunt out the words she was desperate to hear. "I'm going to fuck you right here. Lift up your legs for me." She was ecstatic and between her moaning and writhing she somehow found the mental resources to process what he was saying. Oh God yes, it was finally happening! He was going to take her right then and there, just like she had been mentally begging for ever since the session started.

In a haze, she lifted up her legs, and then felt the sudden, oppressive feeling of being pinned as he pushed her further, bending her body so that her ass was helplessly stuck out and available. Her

pussy felt so vulnerable and exposed, and so ready for his cock. Then she felt the tip of his dick pressing against her wet, slick pussy hole.

She screamed, not with pain but with pleasure as she writhed and tried to hump at Isaac's cock, begging him to press inside her as she tried to rub herself on him. She moaned nonsense through the gag until finally she could feel the delightful pressure of his cock head pushing just inside, ever so slowly and

ever so teasingly, as usual. She squealed and rocked her hips, pressing her body as best she could onto him. Then as he penetrated with his shaft, she moaned and writhed, gyrating her hips desperately to grind against his cock as he penetrated her deeply, pushing his cock fully inside her and then outwards again. The pleasure and pain of it all melded together. Mellissa was operating on pure animal instinct now, barely able to string together a coherent thought.

His bed creaked as he fucked her fast and hard, rewarded as she writhed and squirmed, completely overwhelmed by sensation. Her every nerve ending was on fire and she felt insane. Oh God, this felt

absolutely fucking amazing. Adrenaline and pleasure pounded through her head and her body, and then she felt the climax building so quickly.

Isaac leaned in, again and again the sharpness of his teeth clenched her skin roughly, never drawing blood, but coming agonizingly close. She hardly even cared at this point. Her mind was empty but for a swirling maelstrom of ecstasy.

His hot, hard and throbbing cock kept going relentlessly, banging her so hard she wondered if she really could survive this session. If this was him when he was human, then she wondered what his were- wait, a minute. Was he shifted? Damnit, she couldn't touch his face to know because of her bound hands and she didn't care as much as her eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed a final time. She orgasmed loudly, nodding and rolling her head in ecstasy as Isaac continued to fuck her sensitive cunt. And then, she felt it. Suddenly, her pussy felt hard pressure like she had never felt before, and then it was all released in a way she had never felt before. Hot juices came spraying out of her.

Melissa was squirting. Oh fuck! She screamed and squealed loudly as her cheeks flushed even redder in embarrassment, her hips bucking wildly. She had proven herself to be completely controlled by her need and felt so humiliated. Like she was nothing but a sex toy and that made her feel so

violated, but so damn good. Then she felt Isaac's cock clench and twitch. Oh fuck, he was going to cum inside her.

He had been awed by the gushing of fluids that came out of her, pulling out of her briefly to watch enticingly before shoving inside her once more. He moaned and held onto her body tightly, scratching his nails down as he finally came, hot semen gushing out of his cock and inside her.

She was riding the wave of pleasure now and barely even registered it except for a feeling of intense satisfaction and wholeness. Like he belonged there. Deep inside her. The two of them were then both left in a gasping, sweaty heap on his bed as he laid on top of her, chest coated with her juices, desperate for air. His hands quickly fumbled at her gag and her blindfold, taking them off in seconds.

Isaac had just enough time to see the love in Melisa's eyes as she suddenly pressed her lips onto his. They kissed hard and passionately for a few seconds, their tongues dancing. He had never been kissed, or kissed with such energy before as he held her tightly. They only stopped the kiss when they had to come up for air.

"Complicated feelings coming up." He gasped, knowing for sure that it wasn't just the sex anymore. Well, he knew that but having it confirmed was a whole new thing.

"My thoughts exactly." Mellissa gasped in reply.

Time had passed when Melissa finally regained consciousness. She was not sure how much. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision cloudy -as was her mind-. Darkness, utter darkness, was all that greeted her, though oddly, she could not feel the

blindfold. She realized the room had been completely darkened probably because it was night. The next realization was that her arms were no longer bound, the strap gone and her hands free.

Her palms stung from her nails biting into them and her wrists burned from the leather being strapped so tightly to her. She was laying on her back in the darkness ... but then quickly realized she was not alone. Her head was neatly laid against Isaac's chest. She mused about how cozy it was to have her head against him, almost as if it belonged there. "You alright, love?" came his gentle voice, penetrating the darkness. Of course, he had noticed when she woke up.

"Sore ... drained ... but happy ... why is it so dark? I wanted to see you ..." She mumbled.

"That's not important. I am here, even if you can't see me." Isaac replied soothingly, rubbing his palm slowly down her back and hating that he would have to take her to her bed soon before Scott came home.

He was right. Melissa thought, because blindfolded, she had still felt him, his presence, his warmth ... his love.

Cradled against his body, filled with his love, she let sleep take her.


	10. Chapter 10: Relationship?

**Chapter 10: The one with all the relationship stuff.**

"I'm just enjoying this while it lasts." Melissa muttered lazily, then at Isaac's jerking movement which indicated that he was about to say something, she added; "Oh come on, sooner or later, you're gonna meet someone younger and livelier whom you'll fall in love with and this physical thing we have. . ." She gulped because she knew it was a lie. This whole thing stopped being just physical months ago even though the sex was still great. "...It's going to just not matter anymore and I'd expect it not to matter too but until that time, you're damn right I'm going to take all I can get." Isaac seemed to decide not to argue after that. Melissa figured what was there to argue about anyway? "You know sometimes I wonder. . . How someone as young as you are knows so much about sex. It's a little scary." She changed the topic easily.

"Don't worry about that. I've only been with one girl and it was just once before you. Since you and I started this, physical thing..." He couldn't help it. "I've not been with another girl because well, sex has never really been that integral a part of my life." Isaac replied easily, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Melissa may be consenting to this thing that they have now, but fundamentally, she is still Melissa. The nurse, mother, older woman who was really principled.

"So, you're saying. . ." Her voice cut into his thoughts before he could drift off to list all the reasons why he was drawn to her so.

"That I'm a fast learner." Isaac replied easily.

"Learn from where?" She lifted her upper body up, folding her arms on his chest and propping her chin on them so she could look down into his face.

"I read, I watch and I listen." Isaac replied with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

"That doesn't really make much sense to me." And she was pouting in an adorably new way. Isaac loved it.

"I read erotic stories, I watch erotic videos and I listen to erotic audio like all the time. What the hell do you think I'm doing when I stare at my phone's screen all day long?"

"You watch porno videos even during the day and outdoors?" She asked with a look of extreme awe carved onto her features.

"Okay first, it's called porn now unless you're Mexican or Latino with an accent, and second, I read the stories during the day and listen to the audio at night. I only watch the videos when I need a clue as to how a particular sex position described works."

"Ah! Makes sense."

"Tell me, what turns you on the most?" Isaac asked after a while of comfortable silence, his palm roaming up and down on Melissa's naked back.

"Well, everything really. So far, I like everything I've tried so. . ."

"Okay lemme rephrase that. What's your dirtiest kink?" He cut in gently.

"I don't. . ."

"Oh, come on. . . Everyone's got one."

"What's yours?" Melissa tried, biding her time.

"I think you'll find out over time. In any case, I asked you first so tell me. Don't be shy. Wait, is that it? Are you shy?" His chuckle had not been intended but it seemed to work.

"Well, whatever I have in mind at the moment is shy-worthy, trust me."

"Okay. Okay maybe it is but you won't know if I'll wanna do it unless you tell me. Come on."

"Pegging." Melissa whispered, her voice several octaves lower than normal.

"What?"

"See? I told you it was shy-worthy and-"

"No actually, I really didn't hear what you said."

"Pegging."

"You wanna-"

"You don't have to say it."

"-fuck my ass?" Isaac whispered, continuing as if Melissa hadn't spoken at all then stayed silent for what felt like hours to Melissa although it was just three minutes before clearing his throat and muttering. "Wow that's definitely a new one but aaah. . . Okay. Let's do it."

"Now?!" And to think she was the one who had mentioned it!

"No not now. First you'll need a strap on since you can't borrow mine." Isaac's tone was light again and his usual humorous intonation was back.

"Asshole." Melissa teased.

"You know you want it." He has never really been one to leave a pun unattended to.

"Oh, shut up. My face is going to really start bleeding. 'Sides, I can't possibly walk into a shop and ask for a strap on."

"Neither can I... Considering I'm already strapped." Isaac chuckled then made a show of rubbing his side where Melissa had poked him. "It might seem selfish eh. We can order though."

"Right. And send it to which address because If Scott doesn't open it first, Stiles will. And neither option are open."

"My father's house."

"But-"

"I guess I'll be spending much time there."

"So... You're really not going to tell me?" She ventured one more time, knowing how stubborn Isaac was.

"What?"

"Your kink."

"There's too many of them." He seemed to have decided to give up that information.

"I have nowhere to be for an hour. Fill me in."

"Well for starters there's my thing for feet." And yes, did he love it. No, not in the foot job or feet licking way but he had this habit of looking at everyone's feet first. That was just where his eyes went first before finding their way up slowly to the face although yeah, he did enjoy sucking on Melissa's toes about a month ago when they had taken that bubble bath together. "And then there's spanking, dirty talking, marking. . ."

"You. . . Want to mark me?"

"When. . . /If/ I do, it'll probably be a spur-of-the-moment thing so that's like off the chart. I love this though." He diverted easily, his palms trailing further down on her back to squeeze her butt firmly, sighing happily.

"Mmhm. I know." And she was admittedly starting to like it when he played with her butt that way. His love for her ass was contagious.

"I really love it. So much I can eat it and squeeze it and fondle it all day long." Isaac was drifting into dreamy world and Melissa liked this dream so much her thighs parted slowly till she was straddling him, knees on each side of his waist, palms pressed on his firm chest as she held herself up, slowly lifted her hips up and sunk her wet folds onto his hard member, taking him inside her.

Both let out twin moans as their hips start rotating ever so slowly, Isaac's palms still squeezing her butt.

"I wanna take you out." Isaac whispered as they grinded slowly into each other, his palms moving up to cup her face, brush her hair off in order to see her reaction to his words.

"What? We can't -" And in spite of her words, her hips still didn't -couldn't- stop. Why was Isaac bringing this up now? Probably because after a while of fucking, she would agree to walk to Asia if he asked. Damn the bastard.

"Nowhere public, I get it. I mean somewhere where it won't be weird for people to see us like the movies or maybe where no one is likely to see us. Like the beach." He jerked his hips up, slamming hard into her from below, the force rocking her body forward so she was pressed, boobs to his chest as his palm moved up her back to hold her in place, the other still gripping her ass tightly as he started to fuck up into her with quick thrusts. "What d'you say?"

"Fuck..." She hissed, her nails clawing into the skin at his sides as ecstasy built inside her, spreading through her body like wild fire.

"Answer me, Melissa." Isaac probed, not breaking stride.

"Okay! Okay, oh my god... Just please..." She moaned, lips pressing feverishly against his and when she couldn't quite manage the kiss, she dropped her face to his neck, biting into his skin.

Isaac groaned, losing his cool in that instance as his thrusts got more erratic. "So, the beach?"

"Yes! Yes! Fucking make me cum." She hissed and he obliged, pushing a finger deep into her ass.

It was enough to tip them both over the edge as they came to a crashing orgasm, Melissa trembling as she clung to Isaac and his arms moved around her, keeping her body close to him protectively.

"It's peaceful here." Melissa mumbled around her food. They had driven to the beach in her car with Isaac insisting on paying for gas and the food they had gotten on the way over. They had, after a few minutes, decided on the chicken chow mein with extra vegetables even though Isaac had advocated for tacos. It's been only a few days after Isaac had coaxed an acceptance out of her and they had both decided on Friday night after work. She had the weekend free anyway so she was really looking forward to it.

"Yeah. And the food is good." The teen hummed from beside her, almost moaning. They had parked the car on the beach, careful not to go so close to the coast line where the sand was soaked and had carefully arranged themselves on the bonnet before digging in.

"I almost think you prefer the food to the company." Melissa replied with a chuckle, shaking her head fondly at him.

"I almost think you're right." Isaac replied, a chuckle slipping past his lips as he leaned in to press a kiss to her neck. They ate in companionable silence, commenting on everything they saw, the people who were strolling on the beach too, the waves, the night air, and just about everything till they were done eating.

Against Melissa's protests, Isaac had dumped the boxes on the floor by her van and said he would get them before they left the place which she was going to make sure he did.

Two hours saw the two of them now lying back on the bonnet, practically spooning although Isaac was the one curled into her with an arm around her midsection while she stargazed. At least that was what he thought she was doing before she asked; "What're we doing?"

"Having fun." Isaac replied as casually as he could.

"You know what I mean."

And he did. "My answer remains the same."

"But Scott-" She twisted around slightly in his hold, turning her head so she could see him.

"Melissa, let's cross that river when we get to it, okay?" Isaac offers calmly.

"I'm just-"

"Worried. I know." He replied, rubbing uneven patterns on her forearms. "But look on the bright side. This is just a physical thing so we can stop it anytime we want to, without any qualms."

"I knew you weren't going to let that go." Melissa almost yay-ed at just how right she was but thought this was probably not the time. In any case, it took him longer than she had guessed. He almost made it through five full days without commenting on it.

"Let what go?" He feigned innocence.

"That."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to you, obviously. I just don't see the essence of emotionally investing in something that has no future." She mumbled cautiously, knowing that she was addressing not just Isaac but herself too.

"You think that's how it happened?" He realized what he had said and groaned mentally before amending. "Happens? People don't get to /decide/ on what to invest. Some things just happen of their own volition."

"I'm not gonna argue with that." She mumbled lightly.

"Because you agree I'm right."

"Yes." It was a quiet word, a simple surrender to the fact that she hadn't necessarily chosen to feel this way about him.

Isaac buried his face in her neck, sniffling, scenting her beautiful skin till he felt high on her then whispered against her skin; "You mean the world to me, Melissa... And even before you and I started this... physical thing."

"Don't-" She whispered back, her heartbeat rising to unhealthy speeds as a shiver run down her spine from his words. It terrified her, the way she felt and the way she knew he felt and yet she selfishly didn't want to ever acknowledge it.

"don't focus on the words... Focus on the context." Isaac whispered.

"Maybe that's why-" she managed, only for Isaac to cut in.

"I'm not confused. Not when it comes to you anyway. I know the things that are possible and the ones that are not and that's why I'm just saying what I fee -think. I'm not asking for the impossible. Just making conversation." He understood what she meant. He /smelled/ it on her so he slipped into quiet once more, his fingers still rubbing patterns on her arm. "I leave next month." he blurted out after a while. College placements came in about a week ago and he didn't quite know what that would do to what they have so he had avoided mentioning it but he also knew that that particular conversation cannot be avoided forever. Unless of course he chose to stay for a year at home but Melissa will never consent to that.

She turned this time to face him, nodding at his words. "I know. Scott told me the sports scholarship came in from NYU and Boston College."

"Yeah."

"So, which one are you accepting?" She tried to be casual about it.

"NYU, I think. It's going to get busy and stressful again." Isaac mumbled.

"Well, I can take some of the stress off till then." She whispered then cupped his face and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. She pulled back for a bit and when she resumed the kiss, there was nothing innocent about it.

"Come here." He whispered against her mouth as he used his arm to lift her up effortlessly onto himself, rolling onto his back and pulling her onto him. They broke from the kiss to stare at each other, Melissa's hair which she now wore straight, fell off her shoulders and covered him. Slowly, his arm came up to push her hair away from her face so he can see her clearly then whispered. "Kiss me again, Melissa." And she did.

Sometime later, hidden behind a shrub at the beach, using their clothes as well as a blanket they had brought as a mat, she devoured his body in a sensually slow manner and he took over from her, making love to her with his lips and tongue and teeth till both of them came in a quivering mess, wrapped around each other in a way that felt familiar yet different.

Elsewhere, in the Stilinski house, Scott mused to himself although he said it loud enough for Stiles to hear from where he was sitting at his desk doing- what in hell was he doing? "My mom's been weird."

"Just your mom?" The sarcasm mustn't bother Scott anymore at this point.

"Well, I don't make it a point to y'know, notice things about people's moms." Scott replied with one of his own.

"Ha-ha. Funny. I'm just asking if anyone else you care about has been weird." Stiles questioned carefully. He was, once again, caught in a lie of omission because he didn't want to tell Scott about what he though was going on between Isaac and his mom not because he was so loyal to Isaac, absolutely not, but more because it wasn't his place. And he felt it would be better if Scott came to that realization on his own and take as much time as he needed to tell him, Stiles. At which point he would feign ignorance and shock but of course Scott wasn't picking up any of the cues he had been sending him! Not even one. Talk of being frustrated!

"You have." Scott's words cut through Stiles' thoughts. "You're clingier than normal, mostly keeping me from going home when I want to."

And yet, Scott still didn't get it? Really, he understood. No one, absolutely no one would think that Isaac and Melissa could be in that situation and well, he had his sick, twisted brain to thank for this. "Are you complaining?" He asked calmly, throwing in a pout.

"No. No of course not but I really found it weird that day when we were in the loft with Isaac, remember? He left and a while later, I wanted us to leave too but then you protested and protested and then we ended up having sex." Scott fluffed his pillow then propped up into a sitting position on it.

"What's the weird part?" Stiles asked, getting up from his desk and moving to flop onto the bed carelessly beside Scott.

"It almost seems as if these days you don't want me to go home." Scott replied easily.

"Maybe I don't." Stick close to the truth, Stilinski... First rule of lying.

"Dude... We have a month to leave for college. We'll leave home, become roommates and after college, we don't go back to our parents' homes but we get an apartment and remain roommates forever." Scott offered.

"Got that figured out, don't you?"

"Well a guy can hope." He mumbled, wiggling his brows as he gazed down at Stiles who had moved his head into his lap.

"Hey what did you mean when you said your mom's been weird? " Stiles asked after a while.

"It's just... Her chemo signals."

"Like happy ones?" He probed.

"Yeah. And then confusion too." And now his worried frown was back again.

"Should you be poking your nose in?"

"Probably not." The alpha mumbled.

"Could it be that she has a lover?" Stiles tried to ask it as calmly as he could...

"What?!" ... But obviously, he failed.

"Dude, why are you appalled? It's no news that she's an amazing woman. Any man -/guy/- would be lucky to have her and I thought you'd be okay with this. She did go out with Peter before..." Stiles tried to reason Scott out of his horror.

"I /am/ okay with it." Scott muttered after a while, a thought dawning on him as he looked down into Stiles' face.

"Didn't sound like it."

"I am. I trust your dad. I mean, it's kinda been the-"

"Wait, what? My dad? Why would you-? I saw my dad kissing Natalie the last time and I think your mom knows about it." Stiles sat up again, facing Scott. "I also don't think they're in a polyamorous relationship and besides, I'll be against them shacking up now because I can't be with my step brother even if I love him to bits. Unless of course we choose to elope."

"Then I don't think-"

"Scott, don't be daft. There are many guys, young and old, in Beacon Hills and she may be interested in one or more of them." Stiles cut in. "So, what, you're allowed to have sex but she isn't? What is she, a piece of log?"

"I would rather not think about sex and my mom in the same statement." Scott's face scrunched up.

"You should start getting used to it. It may be something you will have to deal with pretty soon."

"Do you know something I don't?" He finally asked, because Stiles was being too passionate about this that it was kind of creepy and peaked his interest and curiosity.

"No. You're the one with the super senses, aren't you?" Sarcasm. Again.

"Why are you so passionate about this?"

"Because I think our parents have been celibate enough for our sake and they deserve our /support/ with whomever they choose to be with." He lied through his teeth. Well, he stuck close enough to the truth.

"/Whomever/? I won't support my mom being with just anybody."

"So, the only criteria should be whether he -or she- is a good person, right?"

"Yeah. And he should make my mom really happy otherwise- wait, what do you mean by she?"

"Just saying it could be a possibility." The human spaz shrugged his shoulders.

"This is making my head hurt." Scott mumbled, massaging his temples.

"Come here." Stiles muttered, pulling a willing Scott down on the bed and onto his stomach before straddling his back and starting to massage him. "So uhmmm... What if she chooses like someone younger?" He asked after a while.

"Well if the gap doesn't bother her, I don't think it should bother me." Scott replied intellectually, his words muffled by the sheets.

"Good." Stiles exclaimed.

Scott pulled his upper body up slightly and enough to twist around for a brief moment to look at Stiles and say; "You're acting strange."

"I'm always strange. Speaking of, have you noticed anything strange about Isaac?" Scott McCall! You gotta meet me halfway here, buddy.

"No... But I think he's having some girl problems. He can be quite secretive when he wants to." Scott mused.

"I bet he can." Sarcasm. Again.

About four hours later, Scott left a sleeping Stiles in his bed and headed home to pick up a few things from home.

"I had a nice night." Melissa whispered, leaning into the headrest, so exhausted her bones felt like Jell-O.

"Yeah me too." Isaac whispered before leaning into her. "And usually the guy asks the lady into his room and makes passionate love to her but we already did that."

"That we did." She managed with a yawn.

"I'm not opposed to a kiss... or several though."

And Melissa obliged, sighing happily against his lips before pulling back to whisper against his lips; "And I'm not opposed to cuddles."

"All through the night." He affirmed, smiling as she nodded.

Upstairs, Scott McCall froze in the midst of what he was doing. He had heard more that he needed to know and enough to make him realize a few things;

Isaac and his mom were in a relationship where sex was involved and now he recalled all the times in the past year, shivering.

The next realization he came to, was that Stiles knew! Of course, he knew!

Meanwhile, downstairs, Isaac was moving around the car to open Melissa's door and carry her tired frame up to bed. He was too focused on her to notice anything.


	11. Chapter 11: Scott knows

**Chapter 11: The one after Scott finds out.**

 **Summary: Too much tension in one house.**

"You knew!" Scott exclaimed upon entering the house.

Stiles had woken up a few minutes ago, worried that Scott was gone and even more worried that he may have gone home. "Am I supposed to know what that means?" He asked casually, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me." Scott was... He wasn't angry. Very shocked, yes. Definitely.

"I'm not. So why don't you enlighten me?" Stiles offered calmly although his brain was losing the sleep haze and he was realizing what Scott could be talking about.

"It all makes sense now. That day when I told you I had smelled sex when I walked into our house... That's when you started getting weirder and clingy and just a few hours ago, you had specifically asked if age would matter to me. How could you keep this from me, Stiles?!" Scott exclaimed once more, pacing the confines of the room.

"It wasn't my place to tell you." He sat up. He was never one to worry about losing Scott because well, he just wasn't but in this brief moment, he wondered if this was too critical a secret to have kept from the boy.

"Was it then my place to find out this way?" Scott asked, turning to face Stiles.

"Which way?" The human boy asked, scooting down to the foot of the bed.

"They just came back from a date!" He exclaimed. Heh. he was doing that a lot, complete with a squeaky tune to his voice.

"He took her out? Wow that's brave..." Stiles grinned before clearing his throat when he realized how stupid it was. "ahem... I mean, I didn't think it was that serious. Just thought it was a purely physi- ahem. What'you... What'you gonna do?" He scratched his head.

"I don't know! What do you do when you find out your best friend and your mom are having sex?!"

"Well, technically, your best friend and /you/ are having sex." He tried to divert the course of this conversation... But no...

"Stiles. I'm really not in the mood to joke." Scott shot at him.

Opportunity! BAM! And he took it. "You think I'm joking? Being your best friend is the single most important thing in my life so if because we're fucking now, I stop being your best friend then I'm sorry Scott, but we can't keep-" It worked because in seconds, Scott's lips were on his, kissing him to silence.

"Shut up." He whispered when he broke the kiss, palms still cupping Stiles' face.

"Or what?" The idiot whispered.

"I need to think." He mumbled, resigned as he slumped onto his heels before Stiles.

"What's there to think about?" The other whispered, his hands moving up to grip Scott's, running up and down his biceps.

"Everything?"

"You said as long as he was a good guy, you'll be okay with it. You know Isaac more than anyone else. He's a good guy." And he didn't know why he was speaking on Isaac's behalf.

"But he's also young enough to be her son." Scott countered.

That was true, yes. And undeniable. "Scott-"

"I know what I agreed to, Stiles. I know I said if he was a good guy and made her happy that was all that matters but-"

"No buts. Did she seem happy?" He advocated.

"Yes." And then he cast himself back to that moment, stripped off the scent of his shock before adding. "Yes, I think she was laughing at something he said."

"See?"

"Stiles..." He sighed.

"It's not easy to accept it but will you just agree to sleep on it? We'll go to sleep today and whatever you decide to do in the morning, you'll have my full support. That of course, includes giving Isaac the beating of his life." There's a thought that always brought a smile to his face. There was just something about Isaac that made him want to punch him in the neck while kissing his face.

"You'd like that, won't you?" Scott chuckled. If anything, he was very familiar with Stiles' mixed feelings for Isaac.

"What, beating the crap out of Isaac? Are you kidding me? Do you even have to ask?" Stiles chuckled before sobering up. "For what it's worth though, I think he really feels guilty about it."

"Make up your mind, Stiles." Scott managed, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend.

"I'm trying to be objective here. Come here you're so tense you've lost what little sense of humor you have." He muttered, pulling Scott up and onto the bed.

"Stiles... Oh that feels good." All protest died on his lips when Stiles straddled him and his fingertips sunk therapeutically into his temples.

"Good. Relax and go to sleep." The boy whispered, leaning down to kiss Scott briefly before resuming the massaging motions till the boy went to sleep.

In his room down the hall, John Stilinski heard enough of the conversation to deduce and he was quite certain now that Natalie kissing him some months ago when he had asked about Melissa, was to hide this knowledge. A teenager. Of course, he wasn't complaining about his relationship with Natalie but he still couldn't believe he was in the dark about this.

Hours later, Scott woke up to a sleeping Stiles curled around him and he was calmer now. No, he wasn't calm... Ne was just relating his current emotion to his emotion before he went to sleep.

"Morning..." Stiles whispered as he woke up from sleep, the nights activities coming back to him slowly. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I think." Scott mumbled, absentmindedly pressing a kiss to his head.

"What did you decide?"

"I'm gonna talk to them... Will you go with me?"

"Won't it be a little embarrassing for y'know them to know that we know?"

"I know... But I really don't know how to go about it and I can do with the sup-"

"You got it." Stiles cut in and leaned up as Scott leaned in and their lips connected in a brief kiss. "Now come on, let's get up and going.

In the McCall house, Isaac and Melissa had woken up together and made their way into the kitchen to make breakfast. They made jokes and teased each other with touches and words and looks, laughing through the whole meal. Well, Melissa finished eating first but with his appetite, Isaac was only halfway through when Scott entered through the door, followed closely by Stiles. Something about it unnerved him and Melissa -even without the super senses-, seemed to feel the same.

"Oh good. You're here." Scott says as he entered the kitchen, eyes immediately finding Isaac's and holding it.

"Is- is something wrong, honey?" Melissa asked concerned from the sink where she had been washing her plate.

"Wrong? No. Of course not. Everything is peachy." And he said it like he has high on sugar... Well, like Stiles would /naturally/ say it, complete with the flailing of limbs.

"Scott, you sure you're okay?" This time, it was Isaac. If anything, suspense is not something he handled well.

"Guys, I want to officially introduce you to my boyfriend." Scott exclaimed, pulling Stiles from behind him into the room. Stiles was surprised by the coming out -which was technically his coming out of the closet, but Melissa and Isaac didn't seem surprised. "You're not surprised. Wow, imagine /my/ surprise."

"Something you want to say?" Isaac sighed, giving up.

Scott walked as calmly as he could to sit opposite the beta at the table. "No. Something /you/ want to say to me?"

And by now, Isaac was pretty sure he knew exactly what this was about. "No. Something you /want/ me to tell you?"

"Yes, you bastard! Like the fact that you and my mom have been sleeping together for god knows how long!" Scott exclaimed, losing his cool.

"Almost a year." Isaac provided casually. The way he saw it, it was either panic or face this like a man and in wanting to convince Melissa that he was capable of taking care of her, the first option wasn't even on the table.

"Can you imagine?" Scott asked, incredulous and when he saw from the corner of his eye that his mom opened up to start talking, he held a finger at her. "Mom, I'm trying not to look at you right now." Melissa's mouth clamped shut, eyes diverting to Stiles who just gave her an encouraging smile.

"You shouldn't disrespect your mom on my account. I'll feel bad." Isaac replied, still calm.

"Oh, look at that. It's my stepfather's feelings! I should probably care about those." And he was getting incredulous more because of the fact that Isaac was so calm about this.

"I get that you're angry." The beta started.

"But?" He asked with his brow raised.

"Not but, and. And I understand if you want to have a go at me but I won't stop seeing Melissa." Isaac deadpanned and everyone -Melissa included- froze with comically wide eyes.

"Isaac!" Melissa was the first to break out of it.

"What? Just because you're in denial and terrified of Scott's reaction when he finds out doesn't mean I am. In any case, he already did find out and I'm still not in denial." He turned fierce eyes on her.

"What denial?" Scott asked slowly, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

"I love her." Another bomb. Dropped without remorse.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" All three people in the room exclaimed.

"You heard me. I love her and she loves me too although I don't expect her to acknowledge that. She's too scared. Of everything and everyone and probably what society will think."

"And that fear is well-placed, won't you say?" Stiles asked, stepping into the room. Well maybe he was a sucker for romance stories after all.

"Maybe. I'm scared of what society might think. I'm terrified of losing Scott. I'm terrified of everything and everyone but not terrified enough to deny the fact that I love her. I love you and it is your fault that the first time I told you this, it was in such circumstances." His gaze was accusing as he turned to Melissa, voice bitter.

"Do you love him?" Scott turned to his mother who was frozen in place by the sink, staring at Isaac without really seeing him. "Are you going to answer me sometime this month?" He asked again and when there was still no reply, he shook his head. "Great." The he turned to Isaac. "Were you at least ever going to tell me?"

"No. Not in the beginning but for a few days now, the thought has crossed my mind." At Melissa's surprised look, he shrugged unapologetically. "What? I was getting desperate. I was in love with you and you were determined to call it just physical attraction and I knew why, because you were thinking about all the obstacles so I was going to start taking them one by one, starting with Scott."

"You-" Scott started to say.

"I want to be with her but she won't have me so I've resigned myself to having a phys-"

"Don't finish that statement." Scott cut in, pushing to his feet. "I can't... I just..." And then he was out of the house.

"Seriously dude, congratulations." Stiles patted Isaac on the shoulder before chasing out after his boyfriend.

"Right." Isaac muttered to himself then mumbled. "Don't look at me like that. I think I've lied to him enough so I went with the truth this time. You should try it some time."

"Isaac, we have to-" She didn't know what she was saying anymore... She was too overwhelmed to even finish a thought.

"What, talk? About what? How unreasonable my feelings for you are? No thank you. I've lost my appetite so I think I'll head to the loft and vent at Derek." Isaac pushed away from the table.

"He-?" Melissa started to ask.

"Yes." He nodded, deciding not to go into details about it. "And no, he doesn't think any less of you. Me, maybe." And with that, he walked casually out of the house and headed for the loft.

"No sex in the house." Scott deadpanned. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen while Stiles rummaged through the fridge and Isaac stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Dude-" Stiles whined from behind him.

"Stiles, I'm laying down some ground rules here." He berated before turning to Isaac.

If he wasn't so glum, he might actually be amused but instead, murmured; "Go on..."

"Send me a text if... You know. I don't want to see something that might scar me for life." Scott blushed as he spoke and this time, Isaac smiled, even for the briefest of seconds.

On a normal day, he would tell Scott that sending a text every time he had sex with Melissa would probably do more scarring than him walking in on them but instead, he nodded. "Okay."

"Treat her right or I swear I'll annihilate you." Scott finalized.

"Fine by me." And then he headed up the stairs solemnly.

"What's up with him?" Stiles mumbled around the ice cream in his mouth as he came up behind Scott.

"I think they're having a couple fight." Scott muttered then cringed dramatically. "There's a statement I never thought I'd make."

"Should we be worried?" Stiles asked although he was already worried. For some odd reason, he liked Isaac and Melissa together.

"I'd rather not. There is a limit to the weirdness I can take." Scott mumbled and reached for the spoon to take a scoop of Stiles' ice cream.

Two weeks later, Isaac left for New York while Melissa was at work and that was when he honestly started getting worried. Of course, there was the fact that in the three days afterwards, before he and Stiles left for college, his mom smelled terrible.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

**Chapter 12: The one with the Reunion.**

 **Summary: Isaac comes back to take back what was his... And keep it this time.**

A year. That was how long it has been since she last saw or spoke with Isaac and she knew she had no one -absolutely no one- to blame but herself. What was so difficult about telling Isaac how she felt especially after Scott had come to terms with it? There was something wrong with her and that thing had drove Isaac away. He hadn't made it home after the first semester in school ended and that was when it really dawned on her what was happening. He was withdrawing from her.

A whole year later and absence has really made her heart grow fonder. She spent most of her free time cradling her phone in her palms, tempted to call Isaac but not wanting to come off as a selfish person which right now, she wanted to be. Scott and Stiles have been home for two weeks and still no sign of Isaac. If Scott noticed anything wrong with her, he didn't mention it except the one time he had casually asked; "Things okay with you and Isaac?" But either he was still too weirded out about it or had sensed her not wanting to talk about it, he didn't ask anymore.

With a sigh, she dumped the boxes of milk into her cart and keeping one hand on it, went to skim through the shelves for some snacks. She thought she smelled him but convinced herself that it was just because she missed him and had been thinking about him. And then he felt it. Him. Someone. He stepped right behind her, his body brushing hers in that thought crippling way only he knew how to.

He leaned in till his lips were right next to her ear then whispered; "So are you well stocked for batteries?" Isaac had the pleasure of seeing her neck flush before the embarrassment carried off to him, making him smile deviously.

"Isaac!" She exclaimed, jumping around and no it wasn't because she couldn't believe he would ask her that -because she could- but because for a split second, she was so glad he was back that she had wanted to hug him and kiss him and not care what anyone thought but instead, she says; "I can't believe you asked me that!"

Isaac feigned remorse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," He assured her truthfully, "I just figured it's a pretty normal thing to say, all things considered. And by that, I mean the fact that it is no secret that people masturbate."

"Well, I'd rather not talk about that," she mumbled.

"Okay, listen," Isaac said, not letting it go, "to make up for embarrassing you, if you do run out of batteries, I promise that I'll step in and take care of you."

"Oh, I'm sure your girlfriend would be just fine with that," Melissa replied as flippantly as she can, her heart in her throat as she realized she really wanted an answer to this question. She feared Isaac had already moved on and rightly so, his next words almost killed her.

"Sure, she would. She believes in helping people who need it. Hell, she has a job just... helping people." He was quite certain Melissa was jealous and he would love to hold her and tell her there was no one else but what was the fun in that? And perhaps a part of him needed vengeance for her hurting him the way she had.

She made a face at him, trying to mask her real emotions and instead, Isaac shrugged in that cocky way he did -that she loved. Hell, she loved everything about him- before saying; "Remember what I said, Melissa. Anytime." And then just like that, he was gone, leaving her slumped against the shelf, her hand gripping the cart tightly.

A week. That was how long it took her to check up on him, putting not only herself but Isaac too through the torture of waiting. Finally, his phone beeped to reveal a text which simply read; [I wish you hadn't made that offer.]

[Why?] Isaac asked, though he actually had a good idea why.

[It's all I can think about now.] Melissa replied, glad for the phenomena called texting.

[You need me to pick up some batteries for you?] Isaac asked, a lazy grin spread across his face as he typed.

[No, I need you to take care of me.] She replied.

[Right now?] He asked.

[I wish.] The reply came in, then was followed closely by, [I'm not sure how or when because I'm still taking multiple shifts at the hospital. That's the problem.]

[Do you still get to decide whether or not you go in on weekends?] Isaac asked.

[Yes. Why?] she replied.

[Because I need you to come over to my house this weekend. Prepare to stay not just the night but the full two days.] He texted and hit send.

[You mean your father's house?]

[Yes, that one.] he sent, then added. [We did agree to have some things shipped over there, right? Might as well put them to use.]

Melissa's breath caught in her throat upon reading that. She did recall that conversation and she didn't think Isaac had done anything about it. She discarded her phone, choosing not to reply anymore as she picked the small key she kept under her lamp then opened the last drawer to reveal the sex toys Isaac had used on her.

Maybe it was time to pay Isaac back, and then after that, graciously bow out like she said she would when he found someone more his age.

Melissa picked a cab because the last thing she wanted was for the whole of Beacon Hills to know she was spending the weekend at the Lahey household. She had left a simple text for Scott telling him not to worry and that she wouldn't be home till Monday morning, a freedom she was sure Stiles was going to help him enjoy. Walking to the door, she raised her fist, ready to knock when the door was pulled open to reveal Isaac with a small grin on his face. "I was afraid you might have second thoughts," He said, stepping aside to let her in and shutting the door behind them. On second thought, he turned to lock it firmly before reaching out for Melissa, grabbing her around her midsection, face buried in her hair as he whispered; "Thought you weren't going to show."

She dropped the bag she had packed, leaning back helplessly against him. "Trust me," She replied, "all of my thoughts have been about this moment."

Isaac walked her into the living room. He had redecorated the house and installed a few new things using the sports allowance. He had joined the basketball and volleyball teams on campus and the extra bonus was really well appreciated. In any case, it wasn't like he was such a big spender anyway. Never has been.

He walked over to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of some wine he had gotten that day in the store with her without even knowing what it really was and a glass before getting back to her. He caught a glimpse of the duffel she had dropped earlier and when he got to where she was sitting looking around, he set the wine down, waited till he had her full attention before pointing to the bag, eyes never leaving hers. "You're not going to need that, I can assure you of that much." and then had the pleasure of seeing her blush before she pulled back and away.

"I'm going to shower because I've been working on getting rid of the stuff in the basement (the freezer had been first to go when he got home about a month ago) all day and I lost track of time so I'm filthy. Be back before you know it." He smiled, heading up the stairs only to pause at the top and add; "Oh I don't need to tell you to feel at home, do I?"

And then he was gone. Melissa downed the first glass of wine before getting up from her seat, her purse still in her hand as she wandered around the house, finding herself drawn -and directed- to the sound and source of the water splashes. With a slightly conflicted mind, she stepped into the bathroom, knowing by now he knew she was in there with him, and leaned against the wall first simply to admire the space, and the walls and the design and sheer beauty of the room. A walk-in bathroom. And she wasn't sure that was here when he used to live here before.

"You have gotten very fit since the last time I saw you." She said after a while, the tips of her fingers toying with the sink right beside her. "College sports must really be doing you some good."

He cleared some condensation from the glass and replied. "Can't hear you Melissa, this place is amazing. Finally figured out a perfectly good use for my father's room so why not make it into a walk-in bathroom. Plumber finished about a week ago and I still get the chills when I come in here."

She chuckled lightly and stepped closer. "I was just saying, you should get all the suds out."

He stopped the water flow and opened the partition door to smile at her before cocking her head to something behind her. "Pass that towel please." He took the white towel from her outstretched hand saying, "You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you." She smiled ... shyly? Truth was, after a day in the hospital, she could do with a shower herself... Well a bath, if the cubicle behind her was what she thought it was.

He quickly dried his chest and legs and tied the towel around his waist. She took another from the rail. "Turn around, let me dry your back." It was more out of habit that premeditated. She couldn't count the number of times she had said that to him. He did as instructed and she smoothed the thick softness across his shoulders and down the dip of his spine catching the droplets that clung to his

skin. He felt her fingertip touch just below his shoulder blade. "You have a dry patch here; does it bother you?"

"It can get a bit itchy sometimes but it's hard to reach." Isaac explained and turned around to see her walking away... Away to where? Instinctively, he made to follow her only to see her pick something from her purse and turn around to face him. It was a small jar and she removed the lid while returning to his side. "This will cure you." Ever the nurse, her voice had a soothing tone, carefully applying the balm, working the soothing softness into the sensitive skin. She dipped her fingers back into the jar coating them with the salve and spreading it across his shoulders, working it into him with her thumb.

"That feels so good." He wriggled his shoulders a little, feeling the release of tension. "Your fingers are still magical." He mumbled and smiled at her as she replaced the lid and set it back in its place. She turned to face him, resting her back on the cool tiled wall, as she rubbed the excess lotion into the backs of her hands. In three very easy and relaxed steps, he was standing in front of her. He touched her cheek with his large hand, trailing a finger down the side of her neck. "Thank you for that." He whispered.

Melissa gulped audibly. "My pleasure." She smiled. Dipping his head, he brought his lips to hers almost as if he was scared, and kissed her slowly, sensually. Her arms circled his waist and held him closer.

For both of them, it felt like the first drop of water after starving for a whole year and they lost control to the sheer intensity of that kiss very fast. She dug her fingertips onto his firm bottom. It was almost instinctive, and too hard to resist as she felt that his half-dried body was now dampening her dress, and yet he didn't really register that. Well, her brain did but her body remained in place, pliant under his. That will dry, she thought, finally giving in to her immobility.

The hastily wrapped towel could not hold and it opened, causing Isaac to reach behind him and grab it before it fell and succeeded in breaking the kiss. For now. Both of them were breathing heavily and she could see his thickness in her vision but kept her eyes fixed on his jaw line. She reached to his now shoulder length hair before she could control herself and combed her fingers through it. "Never thought hair would look this good on you," She whispered, seemingly having lost her brain to mouth filter. She let her fingers draw to the ends of his jaw length curls. "Are you growing a beard too?"

"That's just stubble. I've not had time to shave since yesterday and now I think I should because-."

"It's nice." She cut in, rubbed the back of her hand over the half inch of hair, loving the feeling of the softening stubble. "I don't like moustaches but this I'm okay with. I had better give you some peace to finish off." She had become aware that her nipples were tightening and suddenly, she recalled him saying he had a girlfriend now. She recognized that this wasn't her. She can't do this to some girl just because she loved and wanted him. She lost her chance. 'Must be the cooling damp' she told herself reassuringly.

The outline of her erect breast tips were clearly defined and his eyes were transfixed. "You don't need to go." Without thinking, he brought his hand to her breast passing a thumb over the hard point. "Please, stay." His thickness shifted, and stayed at an awkward sideways angle to his body as he cupped her breast. It straightened some more and began to rise. His thumb traced the shape of the hard tip of her breast. The back of his other hand lightly brushed her tight belly, an almost reassuring instinct. A slight flush of color rose in her neckline and her teeth parted to reveal a prone tongue. Melissa inhaled deeply, transfixed once more and closed her eyes, melting momentarily into the sensations that were awakening. "We shouldn't." She put her hands out and reluctantly removed his.

His lips found hers as a small gasp escaped her. She wanted to resist him but her body was unable to tell him no, after all isn't this what she wanted? Wasn't this what she came for? He slipped his tongue possessively, skillfully and so erotic inside her mouth urging her own tongue to come out and play. Without warning he withdrew and suddenly she felt a sense of loss. "Tell me you don't want this and I will call you a liar." He whispered in a husky voice. "Your body is speaking in volumes and it has been screaming 'fuck me,' since you walked in." Her cheeks flushed. "Tell me you didn't wear that dress for me..." She had. Dear lord she had. She had carefully picked this out. It was soft and feminine with a plunging neck line and was so soft and tender to the touch that it made her feel twenty years younger. Yes, she had worn that dress for him and she couldn't deny it.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. He caught both her hands and raised them above her head, pressing them and her back to the marble wall. "Shhh." Isaac claimed her lips in an open kiss, teasing her tongue with his own, waiting until he felt her relax and she began to respond before releasing her hands.

As soon as her arms were freed, she buried her fingers in his hair gripping just a little too tightly. With one foot planted firmly to the floor, she raised the other leg around the backs of his thighs, pulling him even closer. His penis tip pressed firmly to the soft fabric covering her belly from the pressing of her leg on his thighs, sensation fizzed through him like an electric shock of desire as he was letting go of his control willingly and letting desire overtake him.

The kiss was deep and long and neither wanted to stop and risk breaking the spell. She pulled away from him, this time not to stop whatever it is that was going to happen this weekend because she was pretty resigned that even if her brain wanted to, her body wouldn't allow it.

If.

Except maybe just this once, her brain and body were in an alliance. She looked up at him with a careful shrug of her shoulders and muttered; "Let's try the hot tub. It's a good place to let the stress go free. Besides I smell like hospital and feet." And then seeing the mischievous look on his face, she added. "And very sick and /dead/ people." Damn how could she have forgotten that Isaac had a thing for feet? Freaking weirdo.

He didn't know how to draw a bath even though he had bought all the soap and salts and whatever they had recommended, and told her that. She wasn't surprised and went about happily doing it. After about thirty minutes of waiting which he had occupied with kissing every inch of flesh that was revealed as he pulled down the zipper of her dress and pulled the sleeves down her shoulders. Pausing when she declared the water was ready, and deciding in that split second to join her -because why the hell not? - he dimmed the light in the room, casting only a little light onto the steaming water of the tub.

Isaac stepped into the other end of the tub and watched as Melissa got in beside him, his hand finding hers beneath the water to interlace their fingers. They relaxed in this closeness, breathing in unison and she turned her head silently to look at the profile of his beautiful face, feeling his thumb caress the side of her hand, she tightened her grip, and he turned his head towards her. Eyes locking, he released her hand bringing his above the surface and placing it on the side of her neck.

He placed his arm around her neck and she snuggled in instinctively, moving in tightly her hips met his. She perched herself lightly on his thigh, her bottom met with his hip bone and the sensitive skin by his groin. She placed her hand on his other hip to steady herself.

She moved her hips in a natural reaction to the stroking hand on her belly and pubis, breathing deeply causing her breasts to bob up in the water. The hand which had just been pointing moved and caught one before it disappeared beneath the surface again. He gently kneaded the soft flesh, she arched her head back, exposing her throat. His hand stroked up and over until his fingers reached her lips, he brushed them softly. Parting them she extended her tongue, touching it tentatively to his index finger before drawing his finger into her mouth sucking gently. This sucking action produced in him a rush of desire to dominate and possess.

However, he knew that would shorten the pleasurable time they could have together, considering he's not been inside anyone in a while year and doesn't quite recall the last time he had a jerk off session. His finger was sucked and his other hand played with her breast. Time slowed for him. She turned away and faced him in the water.

Their hands met and their bent knees allowed them to bob in the water. He brought his legs together and stretched them out and lay backwards his feet reached the opposite side and his back touched the soft edges of the tub. His rock-hard cock just broke the surface although most of it remained submerged in the water.

Taking him in her hands, holding reverently. One hand held the length while the other covered the tip, slowly allowing her thumb to caress this most sensitive place tracing the ridge where the head joined the shaft. She bent her head and kissed the bulbous tip, her tongue following the route her thumb had taken. The sight of her tongue, cheeks and neck produced a spasm at his very root. She controlled his twitching member with expert hands.

Raising her head, she sucked in air and wetness from her lips with an audible sound and watched for his reaction. She returned to his cock head with a more rapid tongue flicking motion and his hands reached to her ears to control the explosions that was building, but not wanting it to stop. She sensed his urgency and fully aware of Isaac's very short recovery time of the young, she began to move the hand on his shaft continuing the pressure of her lips and the flicking of her tongue. He tightened the hold on the sides of her head, his hips rising, feet pressing firmly to the side of the tub.

Overtaken with ardor he could hold back no longer, exploding in a symphony of sensation, spurting warm spunk to the back of her throat. Melissa looked up without moving her head and Isaac watched mesmerized as her throat undulated with a swallow. With a final tongue swipe she smiled, and stood up, holding her hand out for him. It took a few moments but he grabbed her offered hands and they both stepped out of the tub.

They took turns cleaning each other and he lifted her naked form effortlessly into his arms and carried her over to his room before setting her down on her feet.

Her hands slid down, running her palms down Isaac's sides and his hands shadowed hers, caressing down her naked back till he found the soft flesh of her ass. Oh yes, he missed groping those probably more than he missed the actual fucking. His lips on hers swallowed her moans into his mouth, and brought his hands around to her hips before she pulled back and whispered teasingly. "I want you to give me a massage," she purred when they next broke away from the kiss and reached down to rummage through the drawers till she found something that would work and handed a slightly amused Isaac a bottle of moisturizer.

He stood there with a smile on his face, looking gown at the moisturizer. Yes, he wanted sex, but he also wanted this particular woman in every way that a man can want a woman and just any excuse to get his hands on her would be favorably accepted. He watched keenly as she threw back the blankets and lay down on the crisp, white sheets on her tummy, wriggling teasingly at him. "Come on. I was working all day today, and I really need the moisturizer." She all but whined.

Isaac moved to straddle Melissa's thighs and squeezed a big squirt of lotion onto her back, causing her to gasp from the cold and him to chuckle to himself at her reaction as he rubbed his hands across her slender back.

"Do you like my tattoo?" she moaned.

"I've got to be honest with you. I'm staring at your ass right now. I haven't even noticed it." And he was being truthful but now that she mentioned it, oh yes, he did.

Melissa slapped his thigh with a giggle, then pointed to the freshly inked -and small but decipher-able- head of a wolf- on the small of her back. "Right there."

He gulped before choosing a lighter route. "Yeah, I'm still staring at your ass," He laughed. With a fresh application of moisturizer, Isaac began working her hips and ass, perhaps a little more than he needed to. His fingers made shiny depressions in her lubricated flesh.

The massage moved to her front as Melissa rolled over onto her back. After a while, he was sure he had used every last drop of lotion in the bottle and discarded it, caressing every last millimeter of her body. His mouth soon followed his hands, kissing his way from her lips, down to her breasts, before finally plunging his tongue deep into her sodden pussy.

She moaned at his touch, his thumb circling the bundle of nerves with a skilled mixture of deep and gentle pressure.

Her need for him was burning, she was out of control and she loved it. Melissa was writhing when he dipped a finger into her hot opening, his fingers probed deeper and she gasped, lifting her hips to meet him and out of her mind with the desire to cum.

"Christ, you are so wet. You're driving me crazy with your sounds and how wet you are for me." Isaac whispered against her, consequentially blowing air on her heated clit. Dragging her juice up and over her clit, he lured a series of whimpers from her. One more brush of her clit and she was over the edge her orgasm spurring her into convulsions. "You cum so easily, damn I need to do that again." He mumbled, pulled back only a moment to lick his lips as her orgasm continued to ripple through her, then his tongue entered her again and with a frenzy he fed on her. His fingers returned- three of them while his tongue licked and sucked her clit. Melissa could feel her core building again so close after that one and she didn't know if she could bear another climax so soon, yet realizing she needed it just as badly. His skilled fingers fucked her as his tongue lapped her juices.

Her body began to shake as a ripple of orgasm overtook her. "God," she gasped unable to control her own body. Her muscles tightening, her core clenching his fingers. He was caressing her tender nerves with endless devotion. It was so much-too much- as a second orgasm tore through her, a spray of hot liquid gushing out of her as a shocked Isaac watched while she writhed with reckless abandon on the bed.

"Oh god!" Breathlessly, she spoke and Isaac crawled up her body with a grin on his face, licking his lips but before he could say something cocky, she gasped out; "That. Is. The second time. In all. My. Life that happened."

"So, you mean your first was...

"When you tied me up, yes. Not like I have such a track record of past relationships." She smiles lightly then cupped his smiling face before whispering; "You are magnificent. I need to feel you in me...now." She directed him to lie on his back. He watched as she stood at her full height with feet planted either side of him, she lowered herself to him, hovered above his cock. She gently lowered herself and as the lips parted, giving access to her softness, they both exhaled a sigh of relief. She brought her full weight to bear on that first insertion allowing the motion to start. Shifting her feet back to replace her weight to her knees and deepen the fit, she slowly began a slow rhythm.

He soon tuned in to it, raising his hips to meet her downward motion, lowering them when she lifted hers. He watched as his cock, slick with its coating of her creamy essence, the aroma of which still clung to his facial hair, became visible for a moment then disappeared again into her highly aroused body. The sight fired his own desire, he lifted his hands to catch the swinging breasts, raising his upper body from the bed his mouth open to feed at her nipples. She cupped her breast to provide a steady target as he latched on. His sucking action fired a shock of stimulation directly to her clitoris.

As she increased the rate of her hip movements, he fell back, the soft light of the room let him see the rock hardness of his cock when her body was raised. Cupping both breasts she straightened up and was in another world. Bending forward she leaned herself on his chest, hands covering his chest area. She raised and lowered using just the swinging motion of her hips, dictating the speed of the passion. Slow, deep pelvic rolls ensuring the fullest penetration with every forward move. His combined length and girth touching every pleasure spot within her.

Keeping the tempo slow, squeezing her pussy muscles tightly with each forward roll, she gripped him tighter and sent waves of pleasure through both their bodies. Their passion rose, the room filled with the sounds of pleasure and desire. Stopping abruptly, she looked into his eyes. "You are amazing." She punctuated with a kiss to his throat. "You are perfect." A kiss to his chin. "I want you to take me, any way you desire, I am yours. Totally and completely." A kiss to his lips and now it was very clear to him what her tattoo meant.

Neither knew how long they kissed, facing the wrong way on the bed with her on top of him. It felt like forever, but nowhere near long enough. Her soft breasts flattened against his chest, the hard, little nubs poking him. Isaac's hands slowly glided back and forth between the firm muscles in her back and the softness of her ass. Then she moved off him, seemingly impatient for him to stake his claim, to own her like she offered. Isaac released whatever brake he had, rolled over her and parted her legs to sink into her in one, long, slow movement. He was home.

It was pure insanity beyond that point. When they weren't noisily kissing, moaning into each other's mouths, they stared into each other's eyes as Isaac gently rocked in and out of her. She held him close, her hands sliding across his back. Melissa rolled her hips to meet every thrust, taking as much of him as she could inside her. Her moans grew louder, and quickened with his pace.

Isaac felt her heels lock over his ass as he pumped her molten core. The sensation of his pubic bone grinding into her clit sent her into a spiral. He opened his eyes to see that hers were open, big and bright, watching him and not hiding just how close she was. The closeness, the connection he felt with her, took him right there with her and he growled out; "cum with me, Melissa..." Just as they both went crashing over the edge simultaneously, their bodies spasming as Isaac let out a litany of "mine"s.

When the paralyzing jolts eventually released him, he collapsed on top of her, melting into her soft, sweaty form. "Are you all right?" Isaac breathed into her cheek, clumsily kissing at her face.

"Mmm...oh, yes." Her ankles unlocked, allowing her knees to slide down and hook over his thighs.

"How do you feel?"

"Perfect." Isaac kissed her warmly, feeling himself slip from between her legs. As he rolled off her, Melissa clung to him, nestling into the crook of his armpit, with her head on his chest. She threw her leg over him, pressing her cum-slicked lips to his thigh. Her fingers explored his chest, tracing little circles and tugging playfully at the dark hairs. Isaac kissed the top of her head, inhaling the peach and coconut scent of her shampoo and brushed her soft hair with his fingertips. Holding her other hand, their fingers interlocked on his chest, and he felt her snuggle in a little tighter. He was in heaven.

"I don't know about you but I'm thirsty as fuck." He whispered and managed to make his way off the bed. The challenge was getting downstairs in his currently exhausted state but he managed, feeling fully replenished by the time he got there. He heard Melissa on the stairs and gulped audibly when she appeared, in all her naked glory. For a moment -more than a moment- he gazed at her before he moved to pour her a glass of very chilled champagne, that wine from earlier, forgotten. Isaac enjoyed the jiggle of her breasts as she took it, and the hardening of her nipples as she caught him perving. For now. They stood there, naked, drinking, and staring at each other from the rims of their glasses.

Her inner thighs were shiny with his smeared cum. Still, she blushed under his inspection, and self-consciously closed the distance between them to throw her arms around his shoulders to avoid Isaac's scrutiny. As they kissed, Isaac held his cold glass away from her skin, caressing her with only one hand. She wasn't as successful, with the cold glass of hers raising goose bumps all over his body when it made contact with his shoulder blade. When he didn't flinch, she noticed, and with an impish grin, she touched the freezing bottle to his back again. Isaac gave her no reaction whatsoever. His body was heated enough to override the shock effect of a cold object on himself.

Enjoying her disappointed pout as long as he dared, he tipped his own glass down, pouring a long, icy trickle between her shoulders. Melissa squealed, her whole body tensing at the shock of the champagne running down her naked back. Her nipples hardened against his chest and she released a long, moaning sigh. When she opened her eyes, her bright brown orbs pleaded with him to continue the tease. Taking her wrist and leading her back into the bedroom, Isaac relieved her of her glass and bent her over the bed until she was propped up on the mattress. With his heart thundering, he poured another long stream of icy cold champagne between her shoulder blades. It foamed into a white stripe, sparkling down the center of her back, before dipping into the crack of her gorgeous ass. He was possessed and without thinking, he dove between her cheeks. He lapped at her cunt, tasting the rich flavor of their sex breaking through the wine.

Following the foaming trail, Isaac worked his way up her smooth perineum until he was licking at the perfect, puckered knot of her asshole. Isaac was on his knees behind Melissa and kneaded her gorgeous ass cheeks. He then began to kiss her cheeks and run his tongue lightly in the crack of her ass. She wiggled her ass, feeling very wicked as he tongued and kissed her and that's when he noticed so he pulled back to mumble; "Looks like someone's been playing with their butt plugs."

To which she simply replied with; "Figured why not."

The teen lifted her by her hips so that her ass was perched in the air and her head was still on the pillows and let out a gasp as Isaac spat on her asshole and his tongue licked her.

Before Isaac, no one had ever licked her asshole and again she was surprised with his sexual maturity. He ran his tongue from her pussy to her ass causing her to tingle in anticipation of what might be next. He spread her ass cheeks with his hands and dipped his tongue into the crack locating her nether hole. His tongue slowly circled her anus and she flinched at the contact. He then pushed his tongue as far as he could into her asshole and he found himself wanting to fuck her up the ass. He continued to ass fuck Melissa with his tongue until she was at his mercy, her chemo signals telling him all he needed to know. Melissa's desire grew as Isaac worked her ass to the point that she suddenly felt that she wanted something more in her ass. And she thought of her butt plug at home. Isaac removed his tongue from her ass and ran his hard cock between her ass cheeks as he spoke to her, "I want to fuck you in the ass, Melissa. Do you want me to fuck your hot ass? I can see that your ass is asking to be fucked."

"Yess." She hissed. It was a simple submission and Isaac loved it. He kissed her butt cheeks tenderly then he knelt behind her and once again shoved his big dick into her pussy. A wave of relief washed over her when he put his cock in her pussy.

He started to play with her ass again, paying particular attention to loosening her up further than the butt plug had, since he was almost twice the size of that in girth and thrice the size in length. She had known what she was going to do before she left home because the sleekness off her asshole can only be described as lube.

Slicked up by the juices of their mixed love, he pulled out of her pussy and with one steady motion, plunged his cock into Melissa's asshole. Her scream was muffled by the sheets, her fingers clenching in them as he began to work his way into her poor tight ass. She could actually feel her stomach cramping around him as he stirred her insides and it burned when she clenched her ass muscles convulsing around his thickness. Shaking and sobbing with painful ecstasy, she fell forward on the pillows with Isaac's hands keeping her ass high in the air for him to plunder.

Tears filled her eyes as her asshole spread to accommodate Isaac's thick cock and she was unsure if it was because of the pain or the insane pleasure she got from the pain. And then he was fully inside her and she felt him flex his cock deep within her bowels. Isaac reached one hand under her again and teased a nipple. Then used it to pull her up into a kneeling position in front of him as he grinded into her while his other hand moved down and rubbed softly against her clit. And then his teeth, canine teeth, were scraping along her neck in a way she was coming to realize that she loved. Melissa's body responded to his stimulus and her stomach convulsed with mixed signals. The intrusion in her ass didn't feel quite as bad now as his fingers continued to tease her clit.

Her clit was buzzing and the fullness in her ass just seemed to excite her pussy even more. Isaac started hammering into her ass now, his fingers still busy on her clit but now had two fingers drilling in her pussy as the others fluttered around her clit. Her whole body was aflame as she could feel his fingers pressing against the thin membrane separating her ass from her pussy. She could feel his hard cock sliding in her and the pressure of his fingers on his cock through her thin membrane.

He took his time with every stroke, driving into her with slow, deliberate force. "Fuck me!" she demanded through gritted teeth. "Fuck my dirty, little ass!"

"Yeah? You want it?" She was going all out and if -/if/- it were possible, he loved her more.

"Oh, yeah, I want it," she moaned, bouncing off Isaac's hips with a slap. "Fill me with that cock. I want it so fuckin' bad."

Her entire body was fucking back at him of its own accord and she could feel an enormous orgasm building within her. 'Oh God,' Melissa thought to herself, 'I'm going to cum again, Oh God!' He continued plowing into her, the hot depths of her ass were so tight around his cock she knew that he was going to cum hard too. He worked his fingers faster inside her as he rammed his cock hard into her ass.

"Cum with me..." He whispered, setting her down on all fours again as his groin made hard contact with her ass. She felt her pussy spasm suddenly and then her whole body went rigid with a groan. She felt his cock swell in her rectum and then hot spurts of liquid lava hit her deep in her bowels. Groans and moans filled the room as both of them shuddered hard as every muscle tensed and then relaxed. Melissa felt a hot explosion as her body was overcome with a violent orgasm. She could still feel Isaac's cock throbbing and spurting deep within her for a while more before slowly pulling back out, making an audible popping sound in the process.

Isaac was dizzy, almost hyperventilating as his chest heaved with exhaustion. Still, he just couldn't' stop grinding himself into her core till they both collapsed down onto the bed together, laughing as they fought to catch their breath. "Oh my God. That was so dirty. And amazing." She beamed.

Isaac sucked her earlobe into his mouth, then whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she giggled, kissing him softly.

Neither knew how long they lay there in the silence. "Why did you bite me?" She whispered after a while.

"Felt right." He replied easily, burying his face in her hair and scenting her.

"Isaac-"

"I love you, Melissa. I never stopped."

"You have a girlfriend, Isaac. This whole thing is dysfunctional."

He could have stopped her but he did need his fun sometimes. "I don't. I don't have a girlfriend. To be honest, no matter how mad I was at you when I left, I still knew I would come back and give what we have a try."

She turned around in his arms to look at him. "So, you lied to me. What, to make me jealous?

"Worked, didn't it?" And perhaps he shouldn't have grinned so bright.

"That is so-"

"childish?" He shrugged unapologetically.

"That's not the word I was going to use but maybe..." In spite of that, she had a huge smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Tell me..." He whispered and she knew what he meant so cupping his cheek, she whispered;

"I love you, Isaac Lahey... So, if you'll have me, I'll like to stick around for a long time."

He chuckled at her words before teasingly whispering; "I love you, Melissa, but can you not sound like you're from several centuries back?"

That earned him a jab in the rib and his arms came around her protectively. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Chapter 13: The Last One.**

 **Summary: 7 years after that kiss on the stairs, the future looks bright for the couple.**

 _ **Epilogue: A year after graduating with a Bachelor's degree in Medieval Studies from NYU.**_

"Well my assignment is in Africa. Apparently, they are the best when it comes to archaic resources and its studies when it comes to medieval studies." Isaac mumbled. He was sitting with his back propped against the mountain of pillows Melissa had insisted they have because 'we can build a barrier if we fight or we can build a fort'. Yeah after two years of combining his room with Camden's into a large master bedroom, he has gotten used to the pillows, even had names for some of them. Melissa was curled into his side.

Chuckling, the woman mumbled. "Don't go falling in love."

"Yeah you're right to be worried. From what I've read, they're really nice people. And the girls are tall." Isaac teased with a vigorous nod of his head.

"There are tall girls on every continent." Melissa replied easily.

"Except Asia."

"Don't be racist." She berated although she had to fight the laugh that threatened to bubble out.

"Speaking the truth is now racist? I'm yet to see a tall Chinese girl so if I do, I'll change my mind but until then, while I continue to see Kira, my mind is set." Isaac replied, not an ounce of apology in that.

"Kira is Korean and there's short girls from here too, silly."

"Oh yeah like Lydia. Speaking of, I sniff lesbi signals." This time, he looked down at Melissa as though to ask her opinion.

It took her a while to catch on, her brows furrowing in disagreement. "What, with Lydia and Kira? That's impossible. Natalie has said nothing."

"Doesn't mean it's a lie." He shrugged, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. In all truth, he was quite nervous about leaving town. Last time he did, it was to run away from something and admittedly, his reasons for doing it this time are different, but now, he had something -someone- he wasn't that thrilled about leaving. "I was wondering..." He started cautiously, not really sure how to go about this.

"What? Tell me." Melissa shifted to sit up and face him on the bed.

"Would you...like to move in here with me?" Isaac asked just as cautiously.

Melissa sighed, reaching for his hand. "Isaac, I can't."

"Just... hear me out, okay?" He shifted into a more upright position on the bed, turning his palm out so he was holding hers now.

"I just don't think..."

"What? That we're ready? That it's time, or that you can ever move in with me?" He asked with his heart in his throat.

"I don't know... All?"

"Melissa, I love you. I do. And I'm not going to stop doing that anytime soon. After seven years, I think I'll know the one I want to be with forever." He argued calmly.

"Isaac-" She sighed.

"You better not be about to belittle my feelings." He managed with a chuckle although it wasn't necessarily something he wanted to chuckle about.

"I wasn't. I just... I love my house." She explained.

"You love it here too, right? I mean, Natalie lives with the sheriff now, and Stiles doesn't like being there all the time which means he and Scott are getting their own place soon."

"Scott's moving out?" And for some reason, she was more surprised than she should be considering she has been expecting that since they graduated a year ago.

"Yes." Isaac reaffirmed happily before sobering up. "I thought you knew that? I mean, you didn't think he'll live with his mum all his life, right?"

"But it's so soon." She almost whined.

"What, moving out of your mom's house at 24? Such a shock." He couldn't help it, then sighed, speaking calmly. "Look, what I'm saying is, you can contribute to their life together by giving the house to them and we can live here."

"Are you sure? But if things don't work out between-"

"Us? Not likely." He cut in with a firm shake of his head.

In spite of the circumstances, Melissa found herself chuckling. "Your confidence is refreshing."

"I mean it. You don't... have to decide right now. I mean, I'm still spending two years in Egypt so you have all the time." Isaac whispered, disentangling one of his hands to brush her hair -which had gone back to being curly because she didn't have that time to be straightening it all the time- off her face and cup her cheek.

"Scott and Stiles don't have that long." She whispered, turning her face into his palm.

"That is true." His thumb rubbed the back of her palm.

"And we'll be cutting on extra cost."

"That we will." Isaac agreed calmly, knowing she was mostly thinking aloud now. After a while, he chipped in with; "Hey I can crash at Derek's loft if things don't-"

"Shhh... I liked it better when you were confident about us." She smiled up at him.

"I still am." he chuckled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back to whisper; "We should probably have a lot of sex before I leave."

"Enough to sustain you for two years?" Melissa couldn't help laughing.

"Something like that." He grinned lopsidedly.

"I'd be dead before that happens. Just in case you haven't noticed, your recovery time is usually 5 to 10 minutes so we can have constant, crippling sex for the next week before you leave and you'll be recovered by the time you reach the airport." Melissa pulled away and started shuffling down the bed.

"Not if we do it in the car on the way to the place." He teased.

"Jerk." She chuckled, stepping off the bed.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"Some of us humans feed on food not sex." She shot back at him and made her way towards the door. Since that first weekend she spent here, she didn't bother bringing clothes anymore so she came straight here. Wearing only an oversized shirt belonging to Isaac with nothing under, she trudged barefoot out.

"Ohhh now that you mention it, I'm quite hungry." Isaac called after her before rushing off the bed and after her.

He caught up with her on the stairs and grabbed her by the waist, easily sweeping her off her feet, to which she responded to with a squeal. "Isaac!"

"I think I'm an incubus." He muttered as an explanation when he pressed her to the wall.

"Then I was right. You really are going to be the death of me." Melissa replied with a grin, willingly pushing up and wrapping her legs around him then after a while, she whispered when Isaac's lips found hers even for the briefest moment. "What a way to go."

"Rhetorical?" He asked, fingers pushing down the band of his boxers.

"Damn right it is." She said on a gasp as he entered her, both of them groaning as the dance towards ecstasy started once more, slipping to the floor while wrapped around each other.


End file.
